The call of the crow
by houseofthespirits
Summary: She's a croweater, he was just getting tired of croweaters. Will she change his mind? (Stupid summary)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, im back! This might turn into a story if you guys are interested! I still haven't given up on my other story so there might be an update there in a while! I don't own Sons of Anarchy, just the OC's. The story doesn't take place in a specific season. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!_

…..

Happy angrily pushed the bleach blonde croweater off his lap. Her wild grinding was causing more pain than pleasure. Without a second glance at the whore he got up and walked over to the bar.  
"A beer" he growled at Half-Sack. Putting the bottle to his lips he turned and leaned against the bar. The party was in full swing, sons and croweaters everywhere. If he was honest the whores were beginning to bore him. It was like they all came out of the same box. Peroxide blonde hair, skimpy clothes and either stick thin or bursting at the seams. He watched with mild amusement mixed with disgust how Kozik lured three girls with him to his dorm.

Needing to get away from the thick smell of sweat, beer and pussy he pushed through the door and stepped into the fresh and cool night air. As he lit a cigarette he let his eyes wander over the lot. There were a few people out, most of them latched onto each other in some corner or on a bench.

Then his eyes landed on a mass of wild blonde hair, covering a tan and lean back. As he approached the figure sitting cross legged on a picnic table he saw smoke billowing above her head and smelled pot.

"You got any more of that" he growled, standing behind her.

The figure jumped slightly at his gruff voice and she turned her head, sweeping her hair aside.

Happy was momentarily taken aback. Staring at him was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her eyes appeared a mix between green and gold in the dim light and her hair framed her pretty face like a halo. She had full natural looking lips and long black eyelashes that batted at him while she spoke.

"I'm sorry what?"

….

Lita had been sitting on the picnic bench for a good hour now. She sighed when she took another drag, the pot always got her to relax. Pot was exactly what was needed after spending some time with Tig.

She had been going to the clubhouse parties for a few weeks now, Lyla brought her in. She had done some odd jobs, mostly girl on girl photo shoots and a few clips with her. She had complained to Lyla about not knowing anyone in Charming and the lack of fun she was having. Lyla knew just the thing. Right from the moment she walked into the clubhouse one Friday night Tig had been on her.

She grinned when she thought back to that first night. He had immediately come up to her, spared no time on sweet talk and threw her over his shoulder. She had squealed and thought about screaming, but something held her back. This was after all, what she was here for wasn't it.. That and besides, she thought he was pretty attractive in a rough kind of way, his eyes were mesmerizing.

She flicked some ash off her denim shorts and blew little circles of smoke into the air. This night had been much like the first. He had thrown her onto the bed and immediately tied her hands to the bedpost. She was completely at his mercy. And she loved it. He made her discover a side of herself she never thought she had. She had always prized herself for being feminist and at first hated herself for doing porn. But money was sparse. She now knew however, that being a feminist didn't mean you couldn't enjoy professional sex or submissive sex. It meant you were doing those things on your own terms, she felt liberated.

She shivered when she remembered the fierce orgasm Tig had brought her to by squeezing her throat and pounding into her mercilessly, yeah pot was exactly what was needed.

….

"I said, you got more of that" Happy repeated after a few seconds. Without a word the girl reached into her yellow crochet top and pulled out a little bag of weed. After rolling him one she stuck her arm out, palm up, offering him the joint. Happy was amazed at how tiny her hand and wrist were when his large hand picked up the joint.

Lighting the stick, he cleared his throat "You a croweater?" he asked.

"Well I'm Lita, nice to meet you too" the girl said, letting out a hoarse laugh. She turned around on the table and now sat facing him. "And yeah I suppose I am".

Happy stood like a dark looming statue, blowing out smoke, his arm crossed over his chest. "Haven't seen you around before" He rumbled.

Lita looked up at the bald biker, his taunt muscles clearly visible through the black long sleeved shirt he was wearing. His voice made her shiver involuntarily. It struck a chord deep inside her. She tried hard to look him in the eye, but his look was stone cold, dark black orbs looking back at her.

"Well Tig has kind of been keeping me to himself" she said. Giving Happy a small smile.

"So what's your name?"

"So you're off limits?" Happy asked, then answering her question, "I'm Happy".

Lita looked up at him with those big beautiful eyes, "That is a funny name, and no, why, you planning on something?" she said with a grin.

Happy stubbed out the joint and waved at her to follow him. He was over the moon Tig hadn't claimed the girl. If Tig was so into her she was bound to be great ass, not to mention the semi-hard on her looks where already giving him. He had to actually adjust himself when he watched her stand up and walk over the picnic table down to his side. She had lean tan legs that seemed to go on for miles, her chest looked fucking luscious and for some reason the fact that she was barefoot instead of wobbling in stripper heels turned him on even more.

…..

REVIEWS! If you guys like this ill turn it into a story!


	2. Chapter 2

Happy was almost running through the clubhouse, Lita's small and warm hand firmly in his. As they were pushing through the crowd Lita caught Tig's eye. His bright blue eyes followed the pair through the room, a strange expression on his face.

Tig had been so pleased with himself the last few weeks, and more than half of that had to do with a certain blonde beauty. To see her walk off with Happy gave him a strange feeling. He knew that she was a croweater, he had no right to call his brother on it, he made no claim. But still, he felt a surge of possessiveness and an urge to protect when he saw the big bad killer drag Lita to the dorms.

…..

Happy pushed her inside his room and locked the door behind her. Lita took the time to look around, it was a simple dorm room. There were a few pictures of naked women on the wall, empty bottles of jack standing around, but other than that is was surprisingly tidy.

"You been with Tig tonight?" Happy growled, standing at the door and eyeing her with a dark look.

"Yeah, couple of hours ago.." Lita said, trying to read his face. She felt a nervous feeling in her stomach, it was excitement mixed with a hint of fear. The man standing in front of her didn't exactly seem like the romantic lover. But then again, that wasn't her style either..

"Get in the shower" Happy said, pointing towards the only other door in the room. "I like a girl fresh" he growled.

Lita was about to open her mouth and say something about sons sharing the croweaters but the look on Happy's face told her he was very serious. Not wanting to spoil the moment she quickly went into the little bathroom. Before she undressed she took a moment to look into the mirror. Her hair was still a bit tousled from her romp with Tig, her mascara only slightly smudged, she had no other make-up on. She absentmindedly touched the little freckles that spread over her nose. She was trying to figure out whether she was offended by his demand but she had to admit there was some sense to it.

"I don't hear any water girl"

His voice snapped her back to reality. She quickly turned the shower on, pulling loose the string that kept her top on, she wasn't wearing a bra under the bikini-like crochet thing. She used a rubber band that she had on her wrist to tie her hair up in a messy top knot and stepped out of her denim shorts and tiny black lace thong. The warm water was a nice sensation and she looked down at her feet, seeing the bit of dirt the water washed off her feet. She loved being barefoot. Even though a samcro party probably wasn't the best place for that. She made a mental not to bring some slippers next time, to avoid stepping in glass or something gross. She used a bit of shampoo, from a bottle that another croweater probably left behind, to quickly wash up.

…..

She was letting the last bit of foam wash off her when she heard the bathroom door open. The nervous and exciting feeling immediately returned when she saw Happy's blurry form appear behind the shower curtain. The nervousness turned into a very different kind of excited when Happy pulled aside the curtain with a quick yank. Lita had to swallow hard when her eyes landed on his naked body. He was completely covered in tattoos, and his abs were very pronounced, and his impressive v-cut pointing down to something else that was _very_ pronounced. Lita had though Tig was a big man, but when she laid eyes on Happy's manhood a thought that normally never occurred to her flashed through her mind " _will it fit?"_

"You ready girl?" Happy murmured in her ear as he stepped into the shower behind her. He had been waiting outside the bathroom, giving her time to clean up, as he undressed. The thought of her tan and tight body made his dick twitch in anticipation. When he pulled aside the curtain he almost got rock hard that very moment. She was slightly turned away from him as he watched the water cascade down her shoulder over her perfect round ass. Her doe eyes looked at him from under those long lashes, he swore he could feel the tension that flowed between them.

Lita shivered when Happy put his strong hands on her shoulders and put his lips to her neck. She felt him push her up against the shower wall, his erection pressed against her back. She let out a whimper when one of his hands travelled down, his fingers going though her folds and pressing down.

As soon as he heard her voice filled with lust he had to have her. He quickly turned her around and hoisted her up around his waist. His strong arms held her up and he growled when he felt her little hand go in-between their bodies, guiding his dick to her wet opening. The water splashed off his back when he slammed into her with a low grunt. Lita cried out, feeling more full than she had ever felt in her life. She clawed at the back of his head, drawing more animalistic noises from him as he pound into her, the pain making way for pleasure. Her back kept hitting the shower wall but she didn't give a fuck. Her clit was throbbing and her walls pulsating with the feeling of Happy, all of him, inside her.

Getting fed up with the angle Happy stopped his pounding. He hoised Lita up higher, causing her to moan at the feeling of his dick slipping out. He turned off the shower and stepped out. He threw Lita on the bed, where she turned and perked up her apple shaped ass, drops of water making her tan skin glisten. She looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes clouded with lust. "You're not done are you, big boy?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Fuck no" Happy said, getting onto the bed and grabbing her ass. He got on his knees and grabbed his dick, slowly pushing it through her folds before he slammed into her again.

Lita cried out and threw her head back. Happy grabbed a handful of her hair and made her back arch. His other hand pushing down on her lower back she felt his big cock hitting the spot over and over again. When Happy pulled her up by her hair so he could bite at her neck and roughly pinch her nipple she exploded. Screaming his name she fell back onto the pillow face down. Happy pushed through when he felt her walls clamping down hard. When she turned her head, still panting, to look up at him however, he couldn't hold back. He slammed into her a few more times before he felt lightning go off behind his eyes and he came with a loud grunt.

…

He almost fell forward onto the girl but was able to catch himself and roll over to the side. He ran his hand over his face and looked to his side.

"We forgot to wrap up" Lita said, her head leaning on her hand. "But its ok, im on the pill" she added when she saw his face turn dark.

"Fuck" Happy exclaimed, hitting his forehead, he never forgot to wrap up, what was going on! Not to mention the fact he fucked her in the shower like that. Usually his croweater policy was fuck 'm face down.

"Don't worry about it, Lita said, pushing herself up and giving him a great view of her tits when she placed a kiss on his forehead. Taken aback by the gesture he sat up. Lita rolled off the bed and into the bathroom. This girl puzzled him, but she sure was a great lay! Moments later she appeared dressed again. "I'm off, see you around" she said, waving awkwardly at him before gently closing the door behind her.

Happy let himself fall back onto the bed. A good fuck always made him sleepy.

…

Reviews! Thanks for reading and the encouragement to make this a story!


	3. Chapter 3

Thought I would focus this chapter a bit more on Lita and her daily life. Thanks for the response so far! Xxx

…

Lita groaned internally when the alarm on her phone woke her up. After hammering the snooze button she turned around and curled herself up into a little ball, her sheets pulled up to her nose. Just when she was about to drift off again she felt a heavy thud around her legs somewhere. Peeking over the sheets she saw her cat Phoebe climbing her like a mountain.

"Damn you little minx!" she growled, but she grabbed the black cat anyways, giving her a morning cuddle. She pried her eyes open and sat up, staring into space for another five minutes before she moved to get out of bed, Phoebe continuously nudging her.

"You hungry princess?" she asked the cat, who began to purr. She got up and made her way to the kitchen.

Ever since she moved to Charming about a month ago she had been staying at this little one-bedroom apartment. It was in a dodgy neighbourhood but it didn't cost much to rent. She had tried to give it a homely feel, hanging some of her art work, her drawings and watercolours. A trip to a local thrift store had provided her with some lovely vintage furniture, her favourite piece being a dark blue plush couch. She had loaded it with pillows and loved to spend her evenings on it, snuggled up with Phoebe and a book.

While stirring her coffee and smoking her morning cigarette she looked at her planner. Monday. She felt her stomach drop, today was her trial shoot at Cara Cara for Luanne. She had a great night at the clubhouse last Friday with two very skilled bikers, slept through most of Saturday and devoted her Sunday to laundry. Those activities had done a good job at taking her mind off the damn shoot. Deep down she knew she had to be grateful. Lyla had recommended her to Luanne, her boss at Cara Cara. She had yet to get actual paid work in Charming, so far she had been living on her savings. The first few weeks she had held off the offer Lyla had. Shooting with Luanne would mean boy-girl, and she hadn't done those for quite a while. But her rent was due in a couple of days and her savings where at an all time low so she finally complied.

…

Lita took her time to get ready that morning. The shoot was at 1 in the afternoon so she didn't have to hurry. She spent the first few hours that morning reviewing the script she had left unopened until this day. The lines where crap, like they always were, but very easy to remember thank god. The sex was a bit like choreography. The actors where advised to learn all the positions so the camera's would know exactly what to focus on at what point. Lita kept staring at the name of her co-star. Big Bruce was his name. She had vaguely heard of him before but all that she really remembered was that he was about 50 years old and not too shabby looking. She was happy Lyla made Luanne arrange her first shoot to be with a pro, not some skinny 18 year old dude or something. The sex wasn't too difficult, a blow-job, some regular fucking, several positions and a cumshot.

When there was one hour left Lita got up to take a long shower, shaving everything from head to toe. She used a scented body spray and kept her face free of make-up, letting her blonde hair dry naturally. In a dark red playsuit and on her sandals she made her way outside, waving at Lyla who was there to pick her up. She still had to get a car but kept making up excuses, she was a horrible driver and was terrified of running people over.

"You look gorgeous today Lee!" Lyla exclaimed when she kissed her friend on the cheek. "And don't worry about today, I already talked to Bruce this morning, he's really nice!" Lita smiled, throwing her bag in the trunk and stepping into the car. She was a little envious of Lyla, who had secured a position where all she had to do was girl on girl. This was hard to get, Lyla had built her image and following overtime. Lita helped her with that back in the day but had struggled with her own work. When it came down to it the quick and easy money was in the straight up fucking.

…..

"Well look at you!"

A booming voice echoed through the studio, a very tan and bulky man came walking towards her, wearing nothing but a towel around his hips. She put up a smile and accepted his kiss on the cheek. "Hi Bruce, so nice to meet you!".

"Common guys we don't have all day! Tracy help her with the robe and Jim, make sure the camera is focussed!" Luanne ran around the little studio, in total control and not about to waste precious time on chit chat.

Lita handed her robe over to Tracy, a nice girl who sadly had a bit too much plastic surgery done to her face. It still took getting used too, you met the other person one moment and seconds later his dick was balls deep in your throat. Lita had gladly accepted the valium Luanne offered to relax and felt the pills relax her muscles and breathing.

About 20 minutes into the shoot Lita was hanging over a couch in a awkward angle, while Bruce acted like she was a piece of plywood that needed a hole punched through. She could feel it burn where her skin was scraping over the leather couch and not to mention her vagina. It took a lot of lube to simulate arousal.

Luanne however was loving it. "YES that's it, you're doing great honey! Spread them a little more.. like that yes! Just turn her a bit Bruce, we wanna see that gorgeous ass!"

" _Thank god this isn't all for nothing"_ Lita thought, clearly noticing Luanne saw her potential, meaning more jobs, more money in the future. After 2 long hours Lita was handed back her robe and a washcloth. "Go wash up honey, we'll talk about your contract when you're done" Luanne said, squeezing her arm and guiding her towards the bathroom.

….

It took her about 20 minutes of scalding hot water and lots of soap to get the "Bruce" off her body. Just when she stepped out of the shower and was wrapping her hair in a towel she heard loud voices in the studio.

"Luanne, don't freak out, but this is Bobby, he'll be helping you with the finances and shit now that we own the place" Lita recognized the voice, it belonged to Jax if she was correct, president of the Sons. Luanne however wasn't listening and throwing a tantrum.

"Lita please come out and help me calm her down!" Lyla knocked on the door and pleaded. "She might do something stupid!" Putting on her robe and taking the towel out of her hair again she quickly entered the studio, only to stop dead in her tracks. Not just Jax and "Bobby" were present but so appeared to be the rest of the damn club, including Happy and Tig.

For a moment it became silent and Lita could feel the eyes from every man in the room burn a hole through her robe.

"You here to help us with this madwoman?" Jax said jokingly, immediately regretting his words when fire practically came out of Luanne's eyes.

"Luanne, im sure they mean well!" Lita tried, approaching the fuming woman while trying to ignore the whispers and nudges going around when she passed. This was going to be fun..

….

Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4

Tig couldn´t seem to keep his eyes from blinking. _"Holy fucking shit she's a pornstar!"_ He thought, and then as an afterthought _"Can't say im surprised"_ the girl was fucking fantastic in the sac! He suddenly remembered that his brother also had a taste of that sweet apple and he looked to his side.

Happy looked like he was about to explode. There was a big vein straining in his neck and slowly but surely he was turning red.

"Luanne, didn't you say we were going to look at my contract?" Lita tried, a desperate attempt to distract her. "Luanne, please, I…"

She was caught midsentence when she was yanked back, a strong hand squeezing her arm. "We need to fucking talk" a familiar gruff voice almost spit in her ear before she was pulled back and into the bathroom.

"Lita.. you ok?" she heard Lyla say unsure.

"She's fine, he wont harm her, he just looks scary's all" Jax said with a grin. Tig however didn't seem to be so sure of that, his eyes kept darting towards the bathroom door.

"Now Luanne, this is how its gonna go, either you let Bobby take a look at all that crap you keep in your desk or we fire you" "Don't let it get to that honey"

Lita could hear Luanne's grumpy response through the wall, it looked like Jax had won.. There was no time to further muse on the subject because as soon as Happy heard there weren't going to be troubles he yanked her back and pushed her up against the wall, his finger waving in her face.

…

"Look Happy, you have no fucking right to get upset over the fact that I'm in porn!

"Listen little girl, that ain't what I'm on about, _you fucked me without a condom girl, and you're in fucking porn_ " His voice was eerily low and menacing and his eyes looked like black holes, holes Lita would have loved to climb into and disappear right about now.

"Tell me right now, do I need to get fucking tested, and if I do and fucking find out you gave me some nasty shit you're dead girl" Happy's face was inches from her own and no matter how terrified Lita felt at that moment, his rumbling voice and his musky scent invading her senses got her a little excited.

"Are you kidding? I'm actually offended you think I would fuck someone without a condom, with some kind of STD man, that's just sick!" Lita said, it took all her courage to stand up straight and spit it in his face.

The standing up straight-getting courage movement hadn't escaped Happy's eye, and neither did the new and generous view of her cleavage it provided. The pink bathroom just about covered her nipples and it took all his willpower to not tug on the chord to set those gorgeous tits free.

"Hello!? Are you even listening?" Lita said, clearly seeing his eyes move downwards and not return. Her voice made him snap his head up. "You telling me you ain't got anything, cause if you're lying girl…" He moved another step closer, their chests now barely touching. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

"I'm not fucking lying, take a look if you don't believe me.." Lita couldn't believe she just said that. She quickly looked at his face to read his reaction. She felt a warmth spread in her abdomen when his eyes seemed to become clouded. She unconsciously bit her bottom lip and looked up at him.

…...

Before he knew it she hit the wall and his hands were tangled in her still damp hair. He moved forward and put his own teeth on her bottom lip, tugging a little. This resulted in the smallest moan form Lita, all the encouragement he needed.

He released her lip and kissed her. It was a hot forceful kiss. Their teeth clashing before Happy's tongue found its way into her mouth, his taste intoxicating her. His hand moved from her hair to her throat, applying slight pressure.

"Aaah yes, please.." Lita moaned, her hands struggling to pry his cut off his shoulders. Hearing her beg like that did him in. He growled and ripped the bathrobe off, exposing her tan body, lean but curvy in all the right places. It suddenly occurred to him that the last time they fucked he hadn't tasted those amazing tits. He wasted no time and drew a little scream out of her when she bent down and lightly bit her nipple while his hand started to massage her other breast. Her hands clawed at his back and he momentarily released her so he could shrug off his cut and fling his shirt over his shoulder.

He picked her up and roughly put her on the sink, she grabbed onto his shoulders for balance and immediately sought out his mouth with her lips again. His cock, now painfully hard strained against his jeans and he ripped open his zipper and pushed down his boxers and pants.

"Wait!" Lita said, slightly panting. Her little hand clamped down on his arm, that was about to jam his dick into her sweet opening. "Don't you want protection?!"

"Fuck that bitch, you said you were clean, I'll kill you if you're not and you feel too fucking good to wrap up" Happy growled. He put his arm around her and used his hand to grab her ass and angle her op higher. Before she could protest she felt his large cock pressing at her opening. She gasped, a moment Happy took use of by shoving his tongue in her mouth in sync with his dick pushing through and entering her warm and wet pussy. He couldn't suppress a low moan when he immediately felt her clam down, he had to take a second to compose himself.

"Fucking fuck me already!" Lita said, grinning and drawing him in for a kiss. He didn't need to be told twice. He started moving his hips, faster every minute, making the wall creak and the medicine cabinet rattle. Lita was getting more and more vocal, moaning his name and screaming when he hit that spot. He had to lightly bite her neck to keep from doing the same.

He was getting lightheaded, Lita was now screaming at the top of her lungs, her walls squeezing his cock in a wet and warm, tunnel when she came, he growled and his hand flew to her throat, feeling the need to control her, posses her, make her his.

"Who's bitch are you" he growled, his voice almost inhuman, dripping with lust.

"Im your fucking bitch Hap, all yours baby" Lita exclaimed, her face glowing and her chest heaving. He released her throat, letting her fall back against the cabinet and grabbed her ass with both hands. Her legs moved apart skilfully, exposing the hottest fucking sight before him. Watching his dick slip in and out, slick from her juices only made him pump a few more times before he came, hands in her hair, face in her neck. She felt his voice vibrate through her bones.

Both covered in sweat they stayed in place, Happy standing against the sink, Lita curled around him, feeling his cock go soft inside her. As she listened to their heavy breathing she felt a strange peace come over her.

The peace didn't last for long however.

"Ah.. guys.. maybe keep it down a notch next time.. or at least wait till were gone.." Bobby stuck his head around the door. Suddenly Tig's head appeared, comically above him, "Don't listen to him! That was fucking hot brother! And..sister!"

"Now that sounds gross!" Lita said, laughing hoarsely, getting a little flushed at the thought of samcro hearing her like that. She may be in porn, but her personal sex was not for entertainment!

"Get the fuck out! Happy said, trying to look angry but he couldn't suppress a grin, winking at his brothers as they closed the door.

…...

Please keep those lovely reviews coming!

I might focus a bit more on the Tig-Hap-Lita triangle next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you so much for the response! I will take all of your ideas and thoughts into consideration for sure! This really keeps me motivated to keep writing! I apologise for the late update but I've been at a festival! But here we are again! Enjoy!_

…

It was a Friday night like there had been so many others. Booze was being chugged in abundance and there where tits and ass everywhere you looked. Lita pulled down her top a little and pushed up her bra. She knew she looked good, her tight green tank top had a low v-neck and complemented her eyes. She also finally remembered to put on a pair of slippers underneath her denim shorts. Her long hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail.

She manoeuvred around the giggling girls and rough and yelling men towards the bar. "A beer, thanks" she asked half-sack, the cute and sweet prospect.

"Here you go, its on the house for such a lovely lady" he said it, and immediately Lita saw his cheeks turned red. She smiled and was about to thank him when she was interrupted.

"Look at this, sack is trying to bag the first prize people!" Kozik had seen half-sacks attempt at flirting with Lita and felt it was his duty to embarrass the poor prospect. He came to stand next to Lita, she felt his hand move from her back to her ass, where it stayed after a firm squeeze.

"Better aim a little lower next time, this one's for the big guys asshole" he said, giving the prospect a grin. Half-sack wanted to fall through the floor. He had always liked Lita a lot, and it had taken him a lot of courage to say something, in his eyes, not at all suggestive to her. He watched embarrassed how Kozik bowed his head down into Lita's neck and started planting kisses and nibbling on her ear.

Lita felt so bad for him, he was just being nice. She never understood all the humiliation that apparently came with being a prospect. She was glad Happy was in Tacoma for a few days, he probably would have made the situation worse for poor half-sack. At the same time she got annoyed when Kozik started to drool over her neck. She pushed him away.

"Who says I'm anyone's prize to claim!" she said, indignantly.

"I says so" Kozik said in a mocking voice, wrapping his arm tight around her waist and pulling her towards the dorms. "I haven't fucked you in forever, I gotta see if you still got it! Relive old times huh" he said, his voice low.

….

He pushed her inside his room and slammed the door. Before Lita could say a word he started kissing her roughly. His tongue trying to pry open her lips and his hands pawing at her breasts. "Ah fuck you got great tits" he said, giving up on trying to open her mouth.

The moment she was free to talk Lita spoke up. "Kozik, seriously! I'm not into it tonight ok!" She slapped his hands away from her breasts and pulled her top back up. She went to walk around him towards the door when she felt his hand strongly on her arm.

"Common, you love it, you're just a little porn slut, don't tell me you don't love fucking!"

"Let go Kozik, I mean it!"

"Oooh should I be scared, or do you wanna play rough, cause I can do that baby" Kozik strengthened his grip on her arm and stared at her with a wicked grin on his face. In a way she was glad she could smell the booze on his breath from a mile away. Sober Kozik wasn't like this. But still, it didn't mean she'd have to put up with this.

In a sudden move she yanked her arm free and flung her fist forward, flinching inside when she felt the pain that shot through her hand when it made contact with his nose, a sick crack sounded.

For a moment the room was silent. Lita stared in disbelief at her fist, turning slightly purple, a little blood on it. She had meant to slap him but his comment about her being a porn-slut had apparently awakened some sort of anger inside her. Kozik on the other hand slowly moved his hand up to his nose, and also stared in disbelief when he found blood.

After a few seconds had passed the silence broke.

"You fucking bitch!" Kozik roared, his arm shooting forward, pinning Lita to the door by her throat, causing a loud bang. "NO fucking slut ever lays her hands on me and walks away!" Kozik spat in her face, a vein on his neck dangerously pulsating.

Lita gasped for air and tried to pry open his hands. When his grip only got stronger and she was seeing stars she resulted to bringing her knee up into his groin.

"Ouch!" Kozik huffed and his hands snapped loose and went for his crotch. Lita quickly turned around and grabbed the door handle but she wasn't fast enough. Her neck snapped back when Kozik grabbed her hair. He pulled hard and yanked her to the side, causing her to fall against a dresser, sending a lamp to crash on the floor. Lita screamed loudly, praying someone would hear her over the music.

…..

"What the fuck is this?!" The door flew open and Tig stormed in. He had been on his way to take a piss when he heard some disturbing noises coming from Kozik's bedroom. If he didn't know better it was just rough sex. But he did know better, he knew Kozik was drunk, and he had seen Lita's reluctance to go with him to his dorm. He hadn't thought much of it, but know he wished he had. He had felt a strange feeling of disappointment and anger, but what was he gonna do? Tell a brother he couldn't fuck some croweater because he wanted her for himself? They weren't called croweaters for no reason.

He saw Kozik, his eyes dark with anger, standing like a lion over his prey. Lita sat awkwardly against the dresser. From what he saw she had some blood on her hands, which explained Koziks bloody nose, and a growing bruise on her forehead.

"Brother what the fuck?! Have you lost your fucking mind?" Tig walked up behind Kozik and grabbed his arms, trying to pull him away from Lita. Kozik seemed to snap from his angry trance when he felt Tig yank him back.

"Ah fuck what did I do!" He put his hands over his face but immediately flinched, being reminded of the reason for his outburst. "Dammit! You see what this bitch did to me, don't fucking tell me you would have let her walk!" He turned and said to Tig, wiping his bloody hands on his pants and trying to hold his head up.

Tig felt very strange. He almost regretted walking in on the situation. Kozik did have a point. There was no way in hell he would let a bitch touch him and walk away. Then why did he feel so bad for the girl on the floor? … Because she wasn't just some bitch…

"Look brother you're drunk, you could have done something stupid, get the fuck out and clean up. Tig spoke, anger clearly seeping through his voice but he tried to stay neutral. He didn't need Kozik to think he was taking the girls side. "Ill patch her up and send her home, tell her to keep her mouth shut, not report you or some shit".

…

Kozik gave Lita one last look, still angry at himself for letting a tiny bitch like that bust his nose, and walked off, slamming the door behind him.

"Thank you.." Lita said, trying to avoid eye contact with Tig. She felt embarrassed he had to come save her, she should have known better, or at least used a little more of her own strength. But something about the things Kozik had said and how different he was when he was drunk had thrown her off. She had noticed the strange exchange and how Tig seemed to feel awkward the moment he barged in.

"You're welcome doll" Tig said, reaching out his arm and helping Lita up. "Come, I got some bandages in my room, ill patch you up a little". He took her good hand and led her out of the bedroom. Lita suddenly felt safe, the way her little hand fit in his and looking up at his broad back and wild black curls.

…...

Thank you for reading and please review! Next update will be here soon! xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

They both sat in silence for a while. Tig busied himself with cleaning and bandaging her hand. Lita was studying his face, something he sensed and tried very hard to ignore. She found it hard to tell his age. He could be 40 but also very easily 50. His face was tan and weathered. Dark lines giving it character. His eyes however where bright blue and sparkling. They made him look young.

Lita was sitting cross-legged on the edge of his bed, Tig close beside her. She could smell him, musky, smoke and cologne.

"Hey you got a cigarette?" She suddenly asked, needing some nicotine to calm the nerves that where still flowing through her. She had been very, very scared when she was alone with Kozik. Until now she never thought any of the guys would hurt her. Tig was confirming that theory right now.

When she took the cigarette and placed it between her lips Tig lit it for her. She mused over the event while Tig started to stash away the bandages. Her hand felt firmly wrapped up and the bruise on her head had stopped throbbing so much after she had held a little icepack to it for a bit. The only thing that kept stinging was her neck. She wasn't too sure it showed, actually stung, or if it was still this bad in her imagination.

The truth was right there, in her subconscious, trying to prick through the protective layer that separated it from reality. Suddenly she felt the need to tell Tig. It was too scary and it made her sad, she needed to vent. If only Lyla would have been here. She doubted Tig would understand, but she at least wanted to see how he would react.

….

"You know, I always thought I was safe here" Lita spoke. Tig turned, he was standing in front of the dresser but something about the tone of her voice made him sit down next to her again.

"You are, we take care of our people" Tig said.

"Well in this case the danger came from within, and that makes it so much worse" Lita said. "I never really felt part of it "your people", as a croweater". She let her head hang down. "All this time I was telling myself I was coming here for fun, for the party. And at first I was, I was new here, I felt wanted. You certainly wanted me.. I felt like I belonged here. But now I see.. I don't. I'm the same as a lamp, a chair, a thing that is there for your comfort. To be used when needed. But when someone knocks over a lamp, it is so easily replaced with a new one. I feel like I'm losing my identity sometimes."

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek and tried her best to hold the rest in, letting her hair fall in front of her face. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her knee. It lay there awkwardly but its weight made her feel warm inside. She didn't dared to look up.

Tig was listening to Lita. The things she said where understandable. He kind of imagined any girl who came here to feel that way. But they kept coming back. He didn't know why, but he did know that this girl was not like the other girls. He sensed Lita still had pride, dignity, something you had to look for very hard in the other girls. He knew any other croweater would have gone along with Kozik's advances, happy to please a son, hoping to brag about it later, and in the long run, try to make him stick. Lita didn't seem to be about that. She didn't seem like she was here for a man. At least that was what it looked like.

It had dawned on him when she hooked up with Happy, after they had been together that same night. He was beginning to get scared around that time, loving the sex they had and denying there was more that kept him coming back to her. But he had thought she was trying to do him in, wind him around her finger. He wasn't ready for that. But his fear had proven to be unjust. She fucked who she wanted to fuck, not who wanted to fuck her. And that was what turned him on so much.

"I gotta say baby, you make sense, but why are you in porn then?" It had puzzled him. Her independence seemed to fly out the window, being a in porn and following orders on who to fuck and how.

Lita was surprised Tig hadn't kicked her out yet, saying she was talking girly shit. He was actually listening, and looking at her with those piercing blue eyes.

"Many reasons I suppose. But if im honest I think its just as much a lie as being a croweater is. I tell myself I have the power, I like sex and I fuck who I want. But in the end I have no money and I take whatever comes at me. I never had a proper job you know, I would have no fucking idea what else to do".

Tig was starting to feel uncomfortable. He was experiencing very strange mixed emotions. He felt the need to hold the girl in front of him, comfort her, but also fuck her, kick her out, talk to her.. it was confusing the shit out of him. He felt unable to go further into the deep emotional shit she was unloading on him for some reason. But he couldn't bear to just send her away now. Fucking her felt wrong, like taking advantage of someone weak. He opted for something else.

"Take your clothes off " he said, setting the example by removing his cut and starting to unbutton his jeans. When he didn't hear Lita move he looked up. Lita was staring at him, tears filling her eyes and her lip trembling.

"R..really? I honestly thought you were different.." The butterflies she had felt when his hand lay on her knee to comfort her, now fell down like rocks in her stomach.

"No no, not like that baby, and I really am no different.. Its just that you make me wanna do strange things.. strange things _for me_ " Tig said, "Lets just lay together, not do anything, just try to sleep. It is like 3 am after all.."

….

When Lita turned off the lamp and lifted the covers Tig was internally fighting. He had _never_ had a girl in his bed he wasn't going to fuck or hadn't just fucked. What the hell was going on? He felt an overwhelming need to protect Lita, just engulf her in his arms, not let anyone like Kozik ever hurt her again… Or touch her, fuck her, like Happy had. He thought he was ok with it at first, but now he knew he wasn't.

"Come here" Tig's arm opened invitingly. Lita shivered in her bra and panties and quickly climbed into the bed. She turned and moved her back towards his front. Tig's strong arm moved around her and pulled her tight against him. She couldn't believe what was happening. Out of all the men, she never saw Tig for the cuddling kind. He pulled the covers tight and held her against him in a warm cocoon. He moved his head forward and smelled her hair, resting his cheek on the top of her head.

" _Fuck the old rules, this shit feels right. And no one needs to know what we did"_ he thought, feeling pretty pleased with himself. Even though he had a feeling he was going to change his mind in the morning, for now all he wanted to do was hold her.

…

….

"Aaah fuck YES YES oooeeeehh baby that's it, Oh HAPPY AAAAAH!"

"Jesus FUCK woman, im not deaf!" Happy growled and pulled out. _He_ came but she made it sound like she was having the orgasm of all orgasms, fake as fuck. He hated that fake shit. "Get out". He didn't need to tell her twice. She quickly pulled down her dress, picked up her panties and practically ran out of the little bathroom.

He could hear the music from the Tacoma clubhouse blaring through the walls but didn't feel like going back out there just yet. He pulled off the rubber and flung it in the trash. Splashing some cold water in his face he looked back up at his reflection. There were dark circles under his eyes and he hadn't bothered to shave for a few days now, at least not the stubble on his chin, he liked his head to always be clean shaven.

He had been in Tacoma for about four days now. Quinn had called on him to take care of some business, Tacoma Killer business. Even though he had been patched into SAMCRO, he still felt loyalty to his other brothers. Jax had understood, there was no immediate need for him in Charming anyway. Things where quiet, too quiet for his liking. He had been able to release some long built up frustration, and boredom. He had also been looking forward to seeing some new pussy.

The pussy was disappointing to say the least. He had hoped the girls would have been a little different, but they were all the same, wherever you went. Except for..

He had tried to push her out of his mind but it was hard.. too hard. Whenever he stuck his dick in a broad he always saw an image of her flash before him. And he was lying if he hadn't used that image a few times to get off a little easier. But that didn't mean shit, did it?

"Fuck!" he growled in frustration. He was happy there was a girl who stood out, but did it mean he had to go all gooey over her? He slammed his hands against the mirror and left the bathroom, determined to find another girl before the night was over and fuck her without thinking about Lita.

…

Thankyouuu for reviewing! xxx


	7. Chapter 7

_Hii! Sorry it took a while, but I can finally say that I graduated! So im terrified and excited at the same time! But I also have more time to write! So I quickly want to address some of the reviews. A few people have mentioned they really want Lita to end up with Happy and that they want a threesome to happen.. now, those are all very interesting and things that will surely be addressed, but I just don't want to rush anything, I know I always like a lengthy story where the characters develop real relationships and a history together soo.._ _All in good time! But im sooo happy you are all reviewing, keep it up lovelies!_

 _(Song: Blue Angel by Billy Valentine, SOA soundtrack)_

Mmmm… Lita tried to open her eyes. Her head felt foggy and a little sore. Suddenly she felt what had woke her up. A hand was softly trailing over her leg. From her knee making its way upwards. She momentarily stiffened. Where was she? And with _who_ was she. Not wanting to make the trailing fingers stop she remained still but raked her mind on last nights events. Suddenly Kozik's bloody nose rose from the fog. She jerked her head back and stared right into bright blue eyes.

"Morning doll" Tig said, his head resting on his hand. She heard soft music coming through the thin walls of the clubhouse. Judging by the filtered brightness behind the curtains it probably was around noon.

" _You can't squeeze blood from a rollin' stone, and love can't live on faith alone. Cause the flesh is weak when you're on your own, for so long. You can't blame the heart for wanting more, for drifting out through an open door. The soul's gotta find what its searchin' for."_

"That's some deep shit.." Lita said, partly trying to break the tension and partly speaking truthfully, the song struck a chord. She felt unable to move, she was locked in his gaze. Suddenly he broke the spell. He bent down and slowly pushed his lips on hers.

….

Tig moaned and put his forehead against Lita's when his hand made contact with her black lace thong. His fingers started to move around the hot triangle, occasionally pressing down. Lita put her head back on the pillow, giving Tig access to her neck. He put his tongue in the little dent between her collarbones and slowly traced a path back up to her mouth. Her breath sped up and Tig could feel his fingers getting moist through the thin fabric.

Lita reached her arm behind her and took a firm hold of Tig's already hard cock, for a second wondering at what point he had taken off his boxers. He jerked when her warm hand made contact with his member, giving it soft strokes and squeezing slightly. She was teasing him, he couldn't stand it for long. He flung back the covers and sat up, loving the sight of goose bumps spreading over Lita's tan arms when the gush of fresh air blew away the last bit of sleep that lingered. He held his breath for a second, taking her in. She was on her back now, her blonde hair spread over the pillow. The black lingerie fit her perfectly, her lush chest was rising and falling quickly. She looked at him with hooded eyes, her arm reaching out for him.

She lifted her hips and he slid her thong off in one motion. When she sat up and went to remove her bra Tig moved forward, doing it for her. His hands worked the clip, his arms strong around her. Their noses where practically touching. Lita felt his hot breath on her mouth and couldn't resist, she licked his lips. His mouth was slightly ajar and she slid her tongue in. He embraced her, having undone the bra, and deepened the kiss, his tongue finding hers. He flung the bra across the room and grabbed her, laying her down on her back. Lita opened her legs, invited him in. He moved quickly, putting himself above her and letting his wait press down. Lita whimpered when his cock brushed past her folds. Tig growled and took her in for another deep kiss. His hips started to roll, each thrust giving him more friction with her damp core.

Just when Lita thought she couldn't handle any more he suddenly reached for the bedside table, grabbing a condom. As he quickly put it on Lita suddenly felt a weird energy in the room. This wasn't like Tig fucked.. like he had fucked her before.. "Aaaah!" A breathy moan escaped her lips when she felt his thick cock thrust up, deep inside her. "Fuck.." Tig said, she was so fucking hot, the way she felt around his dick but also her face staring up at him. Her eyes rolled back into her head when he pulled out slightly only to push back in again quickly. Her pink and swollen lips formed a small "o" and she stared up at him when his thumb made contact with her clit. Going deeper with each thrust he increased his rubbing, making her body squirm underneath him. He bent forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth, slightly biting down on the perky little rosebud. "Oooh fuck TIG!" Lita felt a hot ball of fire explode in her abdomen, her nails digging in his arm. The bed was creaking as Tig put his face next to Lita's, buried in a pillow. While speeding up his deep thrusts he felt his release building. With a muffled groan he spilt his hot seed, inside her but not really.

He went lip and just managed to roll over. A thin layer of sweat had formed on his back and Lita's stomach. He grabbed her jaw and pulled her in for a rough kiss. There was an awkward silence.

…..

"So… I should probably go.." Lita said suddenly, quickly getting up and gathering her clothes. "I don't really want to run into Kozik y'know"

"Yeah, you probably should" Tig said, hesitating but then he turned on his side, facing away from her and pulling up the covers. Slightly relieved there were no more words needed Lita closed the door behind her. As she walked through the clubhouse she was glad it was only around noon, no one else seemed to be up and alive. Shivering slightly when she stepped outside in her top she made her way out of the gate. Walking home was always a good, especially after the night she had. She touched her neck, flinching when she felt pain. Her hand was doing good however, the bandage was still clean and white and the pain was more a throb now. She dreaded however to look in the mirror at home, she probably looked like a total wreck, with her luck including a big bump on her head.

…

When she got home Lita took a long shower. The bump wasn't as bad as it had felt. There was a slight hint of blue but other than that it was fine. It was the strange blue/green line on her neck that worried her. She felt like there was still a hand on her sometimes, closing off her oxygen.

It was about 5 in the evening and she was spread out on her couch, her cat curled up on her stomach and her current favourite read, "To kill a mockingbird" perched up on the armrest. She was wearing baggy jeans and a simple black crop top. Her hair was in messy bun, still a bit damp and she had her big aviator style reading glasses on. After finishing another chapter she noticed her stomach was growling. Having felt like she was run over by a train all afternoon she hadn't been up to much, meaning she only had a piece of toast so far. She loved to cook but today she was not feeling it. The rumbling in her stomach was accompanied by another feeling, deeper in her gut. A strange anxiety. She tried to avoid thinking about it, but this morning had been.. both amazing and so fucking confusing. She didn't know what was going on with Tig. He had shown a completely different side of him. But she was also starting to think he was maybe getting attached to her.. or not? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was grateful it was him who had rescued her from Kozik.

….

" _Makin' my way downtown.."_ Lita grinned to herself as the Vanessa Carlton song popped up in her head. She was indeed making her way downtown, on the hunt for some food! She had thrown on her favourite jacket and some slippers. It was her grandfathers old army jacket. It was adorned with several buttons and patches, a few holes and rips adorning the edges. It was his Vietnam jacket. She had cried when her grandmother had handed it to her on the day of his funeral. He had wanted her to have it.

"Bill's diner" Lita read, a pink neon sign standing on top of a one-in-a-million diner. A sharp tinkle sounded when she pushed open the door. "Hi I'll have a large portion of fries and a milkshake please" Lita said, smiling at the elderly man standing behind the counter. His worn nametag told her he was Bill. "Coming right up young lady, you don't want a burger?" he asked. "No sir, I'm vegetarian, I only eat rabbit food and the occasional french fry" Lita said, laughing when she saw Bill mutter and shake his head. _"Kids these days.."_

She made herself comfortable in a booth in the back of the diner. When her order was brought over by a tired looking women named Anna, she started munching like she hadn't eaten in a week. A day was bad enough! She was so engrossed in reducing the pile of french fries she missed the sharp tinkle. It took his tall dark shadow to loom over her before she looked up. A fry nearly went down the wrong tunnel when she stared up at Happy.

 _Dun dun dun…_

 _Thanks for reading and please review! I'll try to write the next update tomorrow! xxxx_


	8. Chapter 8

Happy had been on his bike all day, on his way back to Charming. When he finally arrived he decided to head over to Bill's diner before he went home, he was dying for a big cheeseburger. With his backpack on he entered the diner. He never took much with him when he went for a trip. What was there to need but some clean clothes, all the other essentials like his gun and knife where safely strapped to his body.

"A Cheeseburger, fries and a beer" he said to Bill, after acknowledging his greeting with a nod. "Good to see theres still kids with some sense in them" Bill muttered as he turned to walk to the back.

"What'd you mean" Happy asked, confused.

"Well that young lady over there, she's a vegetarian, crazy ass people if you ask me, seems that whole generations going to hell!" Bill said, glad someone was interested in his thoughts. Happy glanced towards the back of the diner. Over the back of a booth a messy blonde bun was wobbling around. _"Is that..?"_ he had to check. "Thanks" he muttered to Bill and made his way across the diner. There were very few people in there, a family with a small kid and a woman who appeared to be falling asleep over her salad. The diner sure had seen better days..

….

There she was, totally oblivious to his presence. He almost smiled when he saw the big reading glassed perched on top of her head, tangled in her hair. Her eyes where transfixed on a bunch of French fries and he noticed she wasn't wearing any make-up again. Most women he knew wouldn't be caught dead without make-up. He found that the little freckles on her nose made him feel almost.. soft inside. " _What?"_

Before Happy could hit himself in the head for his deranged train of thoughts Lita looked up. He could se she was shocked to see him here. "Hey" he said, taking the liberty of sitting across from her.

Lita watched with mixed emotions, even forgetting to greet him back, as he sat himself opposite from her. His pants made the vinyl on the booth creak, an awkward sound that disturbed an awkward silence. Lita couldn't help but laugh and she was almost surprised to discover a faint smirk on Happy's face.

"I'm sorry to say girl, you disrespected Bill by not ordering a huge pile of meat" he said, his voice like gravel. Lita looked at him, his face stoic as always, she didn't know how to read him, whether he was serious or not.

"Im kidding woman!" Happy said, letting a growl escape that could be interpreted as laughter. "Hah.. sorry, I don't know what's up with me today" Lita said, sitting up a little.

"What the fuck is that?!" Happy suddenly said, all joy gone from his voice. Lita looked at him in shock when she realised he had seen the line on her neck and was probably discovering the bump and her bruised hand that very same moment.

….

"Here's your order hun" Anna the waitress said, placing the tray in front of Happy. When no one said anything she examined the biker and the girl a little closer. "Err.. everything alright?" she asked, getting slightly worried. The man looked like he was about to murder and the girl like a scared little rabbit.

"We're fine thanks" Lita managed to squeeze out. When Anna disappeared after a final piercing look at Lita Happy lunged forward, grabbing her wrist. He examined her hand and then took hold of her chin. He lifted her face up and his eyes went from glancing at the bump to drifting downward and locking with her own. His dark gaze made her feel very uncomfortable.

"This was Tig wasn't it, I swear that motherfucker is a dead man!" Happy growled, letting go of her chin and sitting back. Lita could see his muscles flex and his hands where balled up into fists.

"No, no! It was Kozik, Tig helped me really!" Lita said, realizing her mistake the moment she uttered the words. _"Fuck! What happened to, oh I fell, oh I did some boxing.. ANYTHING but the truth"_. Lita groaned when she saw Happy jump up, hitting the small table with his legs and almost sending her milkshake to the ground.

"Son of a bit.." he started, not caring that the handful of people in the diner where starting to look their way, including the already worried Anna.

"Happy, why the hell do you even care? Who am I to you?" Lita said, finally realising what was wrong about the entire situation. As soon as she said it, it dawned on him. She could see shock flash over his features briefly and he sat back down again. Avoiding eye contact.

"I have no patience with men who hit women" he muttered quickly, beating himself up inside. Yes, why the fuck did he care Kozik hit Lita? Jesus he wasn't back in town for 5 minutes and she already had him worked up.

"Well that's bullshit and you know it. I speak to the girls, you've hit them when you were in a bad mood" Lita said, getting angry he was avoiding the real issue. And I don't need you to do anything about it because its none of your business really. Besides, I'm pretty sure I already broke his nose. Even though she was sitting down, Lita couldn't help but put her hands in her sides and she gave Happy a sassy look, her head cocked to the side.

Happy decided to let it rest, at least for now. She was absolutely right of course.. and she was damn pleased about that. Weird fucking woman. "Alright, reel in the sass you crazy bitch" Happy smirked, finally picking up his cheeseburger.

….

"Get on" Happy said, his tone warning Lita that there was no discussion to be had. She was smoking a cigarette and had watched him get on his bike and do a circle until he was in front of her. She couldn't believe she had spent almost two hours with him, talking and not fucking! She threw away the smouldering bud and got on the bike. It wasn't new to her, her dad had a bike. She used to ride with him every weekend. It served as one of the few happy memories she kept from home.

Happy felt her confidence as she placed herself on the bitch seat, immediately wrapping her arms around him and locking her legs to the bike and his thighs. He loved it when woman who knew how to ride bitch. He had offered her his helmet but she refused, she said she didn't want to take down her hair.. once again, weird fucking woman. Without another word he sped off towards the apartment complex, she told him she lived.

After a 10 minute drive he pulled up in front of her house. When she got off she muttered a "thanks" and turned to head towards the door. He took the opportunity and grabbed a hold of her oversized army jacket.

"Hey!" she said, slightly annoyed. Happy grinned, pulling her closer until she was standing in-between his legs. He moved his hands inside the jacked, slowly caressing her bare sides, occasionally venturing up under her short top. Lita moved further forward, feeling herself getting flushed when she pushed her hips up against his crotch.

"Damn.." Happy growled, placing a hand on the back of her neck and pulling her in for a deep kiss. He could feel her hips pushing up against his dick, he was getting pretty damn horny.

"Wanna come in?" Lita said, a little breathless after the mind numbing kiss they just shared. She wasn't sure it was a good idea.. but it felt _very_ right. Happy didn't need to be told twice. He moved up from his bike and followed Lita into the dark hallway. As soon as she closed the door he pinned her against the wall.

…

Who was he kidding, she was the best pussy he had in.. forever, nothing wrong with coming back to that! He ground his erection against her core, causing her to whimper. He wanted to put his hand against her throat but she flinched, briefly causing anger to flash through him but he wasn't about to let that distract him.

Happy fumbled with her button and pulled open her jeans. He took her bottom lip in his mouth, slightly pulling and his hand dove down her pants. He rubbed the fabric of her panties a few times before he moved them aside. "Mmm fuck baby, youre so wet" he groaned in her ear, licking her neck as his fingers slid through her folds. His other hand found its way up underneath her top, kneading her breasts. He needed to feel her, he suddenly thrust two fingers up into her tight pussy. He lightly bit down under her ear when she softly screamed out his name. He felt her juice drip down his hand when he pushed his fingers up and pulled them back, stretching her for his aching cock.

"Oh no!" Lita moaned, when he pulled his fingers out, his phone was going off, disturbing the hot tension that was thick in the air.

"What?" Happy said, his voice making it clear that whatever it was, it better be worthwhile. "Shit, yeah, I'll be there in 15". He closed the phone and sighed. "I gotta go girl".

"That's ok" Lita said. She took his hand, the one who had been about to make her come just moments before, and slowly put those same fingers in her mouth. Se tasted herself and smirked when she saw Happy's eyes grow wide. "I'll be here" she said, letting go of his hand and pushing him towards the door.

…..

 _Thanks for reading and please review! xxxx_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thankyou for all the lovely reviews and the follows!_

Lita was sitting in bed. She was accompanied by her cat, a bucket of ice cream and her book. It was about 4 in the morning. She still had hope Happy would return tonight. Not being able to fall asleep, waiting around was the only thing to do right now.

She had been staring at the same page for about 15 minutes now. Her mind kept wandering. Was this really what she wanted to do with her life? Koziks words kept ringing through her head, " _just a porn slut".._ In the end that was what it came down to, how other people saw her. She had gotten the contract at Cara Cara. It had left her both happy and anxious at the same time. It meant money, but it also meant a commitment to a job that she was less and less happy about. Luckily her next shoot on Monday was a solo, the ones she loved to do the most. _"Just me and my hand"_ she thought, amused.

Soon however her mind wondered back to the Kozik incident. And to Tig. It had almost shocked her, to see this sweet nurturing side of him. And the sex they had that morning… it was completely the opposite of the sex they had so far. It had been all fucking, slapping, biting and screaming. Rough. This had been.. almost like she imagined married couples had sex! Jesus! There was something about it that didn't sit well with her. Even though she knew he would never admit it, Tig was starting to fall for her. That had to be it. But she could see how that tore him up. He was a broken man inside. There probably was a immense amount of pain and internal suffering he carried. She could see it in his eyes, most clearly when he was so vulnerable that morning. And then there was the question, what did she feel for him?

At this point she almost saw him as her protector.. It seemed a bit fucked up to say she almost saw him as a father figure, considering they fucked.. Well she supposed she did have some daddy issues..

Lita pressed her hands against her face and moaned. Her mind was like a rabbit, racing forward jumping from left to right. Inevitably the rabbit ended up at the boots of that other man.

…

Happy. The dinner they had together had been so.. nice. A word she never thought she would use concerning Happy. What was going on! All the men she knew seemed to be changing their ways! They had talked about Charming, how she liked the small town, the Friday night parties and bikes. She didn't ask why he went to Tacoma. She may not have been here all that long, but one of the first things she learned was not to ask about anything regarding "the club". Even though she had played by the rules so far it didn't quite sit well. Who knew what Happy had been called to do.. She wasn't ignorant, she knew these men did things that probably where borderline psychopathic. But she had to admit, she had always been drawn to danger. The boring 9 to 5 life never appealed to her. And she liked to think she brought out the human, compassionate side in those men. Maybe even a little too much lately..

Suddenly she jumped when there was a loud knock on the door. _"Finally!"_ she thought, she really could use a good ol' fuck! She quickly got out of bed. She was wearing a black thong and a soft lace bra. She quickly threw on her leopard print robe and hurried for the door.

…

"Oh my god!" Her hand flew to her mouth. She was staring straight in the barrel of a gun.

"Keep quiet bitch! Listen up, you tell your biker buddies they keep doing trade with black they're gonna find some loved ones will go missing. In Charming white has always had the upper hand. We're not gonna let your boys fuck that up!"

Lita stared at the man before her, eyes wide open and mouth ajar. He was wearing a mask over his face and dark clothing. She felt fear, anger and adrenaline running through her. "Fuck you! Get that gun out of my face!" Ok so anger got the upper hand, great..

"Ouch!" Lita cringed and stumbled backwards. The man, holding the gun, had whipped it to the side of her face.

"You touch her again you're dead motherfucker". His voice was eerily calm but dripping with rage. Lita was crouching against the wall and saw a hooded figure standing behind the man, a gun steadily pointed at him. Of course she didn't need to see his face. His growling voice had immediately calmed her down. The three people stood still in their positions for a few seconds. The masked man had turned slightly and was looking at Happy. Just when Lita thought time had froze or something Happy made his move. He lunged forward and gave the man the same treatment he had given Lita moments before. Only Happy aimed to knock out. A loud thud sounded when the man fell face forward into her hallway. Happy had clubbed him with his gun, probably knowing exactly where to hit to get the result he wanted. Lita immediately jumped up and almost knocked the wind out of Happy when she flung herself around his waist and buried her face in his vest while muttering all kinds of gibberish it seemed.

….

Happy had decided to walk back to Lita's apartment now that he knew how close it was. A decision he was now very happy about. He was called by Jax for an urgent church meeting regarding exactly what was happening right now. Jax had been told that the Aryan Brotherhood was getting restless, supposedly because he had recently made a deal with black concerning the weapon trade. They needed more intel on it, he had concluded.

He immediately noticed the big SUV parked almost in front of her apartment. When he inched closer, staying in the shadows, he also saw the man standing in her doorway. It took all his willpower not to run over there right that moment but he had seen the gun. He didn't want to risk anything. He heard the man make his threat and cringed when he heard Lita's comeback. She was vaguely lit from behind and he felt a pang of possessiveness when he saw that her robe was hanging open. Her gorgeous body heaving with tension. He had his gun ready and he got as close to the door as possible. The moment the mans gun touched her face he moved forward. He knew what he had to do.

….

"Be quiet girl, we need to get him inside" Happy muttered, taken aback by her touch.

"Yes, of course, sorry" Lita said, trying to compose herself but still shaking with adrenaline. She suddenly realised she was in her robe and quickly wrapped herself up tight in it.

" _Great"_ she thought, _"Another rescue, I wonder if Happy will also start fucking me like im his wife from now on"_. Just like the first time, she was thanking heaven and earth someone had come to save her, but it also made her feel weak. She felt like an idiot for opening the door this late at night without her gun, when had she ever forgotten that! _"Your mind was already undressing Happy, that's what happened!"_

The absolutely absurd image of Happy dragging the man into her house by his arms interrupted her train of thoughts. She quickly closed the door as soon as his feet bonked over the threshold. She stood by the door, watching as Happy pulled off the mask and appeared to be checking the man's tattoos. Suddenly she felt something tickling her cheek, down to her neck. She reached upper her hand and touched something wet. _"Am I crying?"_ she thought for a second. But suddenly it was as if the adrenaline stopped working and she snapped back to reality. "Ah fuck!" she exclaimed, stepping over the body towards her hallway mirror. There was a gash on her cheek, slowly oozing blood. The pain was dull and heavy.

"Let's get you patched up" Happy came to stand behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. _Is this a fucking déjà-vu or what?!_ Lita thought.

"And thanks for putting your blood all over my clothes" he added with a grin, watching as Lita's face scrunched up in horror and embarrassment. "I need to make some calls and then I'm gonna take you to the clubhouse. I suggest you put on something that doesn't make me wanna fuck you right up against this dresser" he added, playfully pushing his crotch up against her ass.

….

Thanks for reading, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Safely tucked under Happy's strong arm, Lita looked out into the dark deserted streets as they quickly made their way to the clubhouse. Her tension was heightened when she noticed his other arm was tucked under his vest, clutching his gun. There seemed to be not a soul outside that night. If she had not just been attacked she would have loved it. What she loved more, the fresh and silent night air or Happy's arm around her, she couldn't yet decide. They marched on in silence, his dark eyes piercing through the night, ready for danger.

As they walked up to the Teller-Morrow gate it slowly opened. A dark black van came driving out, it stopped next to them. A window was rolled down and Lita could make out the face of one of the younger members, Juice.

"We got this Hap, we'll take him to the warehouse, Jax is already making his way up there".

Happy nodded, "I'll be there soon brother". The van moved on and the gate closed with a loud creak.

"What are you guys going to do to him?" Lita asked, already knowing she shouldn't even have asked. Happy's grip around her shoulders tightened and he ignored her question. He quickly led her through the clubhouse doors.

…

Surprised, Lita saw that the clubhouse was actually not empty like she thought. There was a woman with two small boys and Lyla stood in the corner with Opie's children and her son. She also saw Bobby leaning against the bar, Opie was talking to half-sack.

"Keep her safe" Happy growled, releasing his grip on Lita and pushing her in the general direction of the men.

"Hi guys" Lita said, quickly making her way to Lyla. She noticed the other woman didn't seem to pleased about her presence. The men just looked at her cut up face with pity. As she gave Lyla a hug she looked over her shoulder in the direction of the dorms. Just that moment Tig came out of the dark hallway. He momentarily stopped in his tracks when he locked eyes with her. She saw anger and sadness flash over his face. He remained quiet and made his way to Happy, immediately starting to whisper furiously in his ear.

"Ok, can I just ask what the hell she is doing here?" The other woman, dark brown hair and a pale complexion suddenly said. "Jax said to you guys to keep _family_ safe, I don't recall him saying bring in any skank you find on the side of the road!" Her voice dripped with venom and her face displayed disgust when she looked at Lita.

"Hey!" both Happy and Tig exclaimed. Tig immediately gave Happy's ear a rest when he heard Tara talk about Lita. Happy felt a flash of anger, expressing it without disrespecting the presidents wife was a tough one. As soon as their voices died down an awkward silence fell over the room. Happy immediately looked down at the floor and started rubbing his head furiously. Tig scrunched up his nose and made the worst attempt at a fake sneeze Lita had ever heard.

"Tara honey, this is the girl who got attacked by one of the fuckers where after now, she's not just a skank, you know she works for Jax. Besides I think you also kind of offended Lyla, she's her friend.." Bobby said, his deep voice breaking the tension.

"Yeah, jeez Tara, I didn't think you still had such a grudge against girls at Cara Cara!" Lyla said, giving her a playful shove against her arm. Tara's face slightly relaxed. She turned to Lita and apologised. "Sorry, I wouldn't want to offend one of Lyla's friends. Its just that sometimes girls at Cara Cara think they are worth a bit more than they actually are.." she lightly lifted her eyebrows and picked up the youngest of her boys and walked off to the dorms.

"I guess that half-assed apology will have to do" Opie said. He moved towards Lyla, kissed her quickly and made his way out the door.

Lita felt a little anxious and sad, the woman had brought her spirit down quite a bit. She had known she would be unwanted. What even was she doing here with these people. She fucked these men, that was her only connection. And Lyla of course.. but Lyla had every right to be here, she was married to one of the men.

"Tig and Bobby will keep you guys safe" Happy suddenly said. "Common" he waved at half-sack. Before he went off he suddenly moved towards Lita. She looked up surprised when he grabbed her hand. He placed a small hard object inside. "Here's the key to my dorm, you can crash there". Without another word he turned and left. Lyla watched the exchange with an amused look.

…

"Allright guys, I have to put these babies to bed" Lyla said, "And im pretty sure this is all a dream so I better get to bed as well" she sighed. She quickly hugged Lita. "Im glad you're safe and with us now sweety."

And suddenly Lita was left alone with Bobby and Tig. Bobby, who was not oblivious to the tension, excused himself rather inelegantly by saying he had to "take a shit". Lita couldn't help but smile. She may not be welcomed by everyone but in some way she still felt at home here.

As soon as Bobby left the room Tig moved towards her. Before Lita could utter a word his hands tangled in her hair and his mouth was on hers. He kissed her deeply, his mouth hot and demanding. When he finally released her Lita almost gasped for air. She looked up at him, not knowing what to say. His bright blue eyes seemed to glaze over slightly when his calloused hand touched her soft cheek, being careful not to touch the cut Happy had patched up.

"You get in trouble a lot lately doll" he finally said. He was suppressing anger, he couldn't come with Happy to have some fun with the prick who messed up her face. "And it seems you've found someone else to patch you up.." he added.

Tig looked at the girl before him. Her hair was loose and wavy. She was wearing a black maxi dress with a grey cardigan hanging over her tan shoulders. Her beautiful innocent face, covered in those damn cute freckles looked at him confused". When Happy had shared his discomfort when Tara verbally attacked Lita his suspicions where finally confirmed. She even smelled like him slightly when he kissed her just now. In a weird way it almost turned him on. But it also made him sad. Because it would mean he might have to compete. And he didn't know if he was up for that. But when Lita silently stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him he couldn't help but let out a low sigh. _Of course he was._

….

Lita sat astride Tig's lap. Their tongues where lazily swirling around each other. Occasionally venturing deeper, nibbling at a lip and tugging a bit. His strong hands where massaging her smooth thighs. He had hiked her long dress up to her waist. Bobby was loudly snoring in the big armchair on the other side of the big hardwood coffee table.

Lita's eyes where half closed. The sensation of her core slowly writhing against Tig's hard cock was almost intoxicating. The rough fabric of his jeans and his belt buckle gave her just the right amount of friction. Occasionally Tig would utter a low moan when she would move against him a little harder. Her hands slowly roamed his chest, occasionally venturing into his shirt, touching his chest and roaming his chest hair. "California Dreaming" sung by Bobby Womack was playing very softly, just enough to take the edge of Bobby's snoring.

Suddenly Tig broke the lazy horny spell they where under. He locked her eyes in his strong gaze as he pushed her back up his thighs. Never breaking the gaze he quickly opened his belt buckle and zipper. When his hand was about to pull his boxers down Lita stopped him. "Let me" she softly whispered.

Lita bit her lip when she released Tig's now rock hard cock. She moved her hand around it a couple of times. Her thumb softly trailed along a vein at the back of his thick length. When she moved up to the tip she spread around the little drop of pre-cum that had formed. She was beginning to think that maybe _this_ was the real Tig. The rough fucking was maybe a façade, she had just peeled back the hardened shell that he used to protect himself. It made her feel strangely proud.

"A condom" Tig managed to growl, using all his willpower to withstand the incredibly hot things she was doing to his dick.

"It's ok, I cant get pregnant and I'm clean" Lita whispered in his ear while she suddenly moved upward. Before Tig could react he felt her lead his cock into her tight hot sanctuary. He didn't think he had ever fucked this quietly. The only sounds where their muffled moans, hot breathing and the occasional creak of the couch.

Lita slowly rolled her hips, occasionally letting Tig decide the pace with his strong hands on her hips. Their faces where touching at their cheeks, each buried in the others neck. Lita ran her fingers through his thick dark curls. She could almost see herself getting used to this.

"Oughh" Tig groaned, unable to keep quiet when Lita's orgasm started to tightly squeeze his cock.

"Shhh baby" Lita whispered, putting her fingers over his mouth, looking over her shoulder. Bobby actually looked like an atomic blast wouldn't be able to wake him up but you never knew..

Tig however could not keep quiet. Not now that Lita had placed the fingers, she used to rub her clit to orgasm moments before, onto his mouth and under his nose. "Ah Fffuck" he moaned, immediately taking her fingers in his mouth and bucking his hips. After a few deep thrusts he came inside her.

….

"Damn.." Tig said, watching as Lita pulled her panties straight and moved to sit by his side. "That fucker missed a great show!" he grinned, pointing at the still snoring Bobby.

Lita slightly jumped when a sharp clank sounded. She looked down and saw a little key. " _Shit"_.. She had the unnerving feeling she was slowly burying herself in something she had no control over. Something that was going to be very hard to get out of.. if she would want to. A feeling of guilt started to arise. She quickly picked up the key. She looked to her side. Tig was staring at the key but looked up.

"Go" he said, "catch some sleep, he'll want to see you there when he gets back". The vulnerable Tig seemed to have drawn up his walls again. His face was hard to read. She couldn't just get up and leave like that so she leaned in. Softly placing a kiss on his mouth she whispered "thank you". "I really needed that".

….

Thankyou for reading and please review! xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you all for the support! I really felt like writing so here's the new one already! And yes a choice has to be made ;)_

Birds where chirping outside and the sunlight tried to break through the curtains. Lita kept her eyes closed but a noise had woken her up. She suddenly felt the mattress dip down. She could smell him, he must have taken a shower somewhere else, his scent was fresh but unmistakably his.

Happy felt his eyes close the moment his back hit the mattress. He was extremely pleased to see Lita, fast asleep in his bed. She looked very vulnerable and it filled him with a strange power to get into bed with her like that. He was just wearing his boxers and he pulled the covers up to his waist. Suddenly it became apparent she actually wasn't asleep. Now he was playing the sleeping game when he kept his eyes shut as she moved towards him.

Lita felt an immediate attraction when Happy came to lie beside her. Without even fully opening her eyes she moved closer. She lay herself down by his side. His arm, like it was the most natural thing in the world, moved and rested on her lower back, holding her to his side. As she slowly started to wake up she found her hand trailing the intricate tattoos that where splayed all across his chest. Her fingers softly started to follow the lines of his abs. As she moved further down, her fingers sliding down his impressive v-cut to the edge of his boxers, Happy suddenly growled and his strong hand gripped hers.

"Let me sleep woman" he said, his voice thick with exhaustion. Through his eyelashes he saw Lita's face fell and she retracted her hand. Not wanting to make her feel bad he grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a rough kiss. "Believe me, I wouldn't turn it down if I wasn't so goddamn tired girl. Lets just sleep a bit".

Lita was now wide awake. She didn't respond and got out of bed. Happy was unmoved, or pretended to be. She couldn't help but admire his physique. He stretched his arms over his head and his chest was rising and falling slowly. His muscles where prominent and taunt. Tearing her eyes away she put on her dress. Desperately needing a cigarette and some coffee she moved through the hall towards the bar. She saw Jax, Bobby and the man she knew as Chibs sitting on the stools, all looking exhausted. She smiled softly when she thought of what Bobby missed last night.

…

"Morning" she said, taking a cup of coffee from Bobby.

"Ya look like shit lass" Chibs said, moving towards her to inspect the gash on her cheek. He turned her head and looked at her neck. Obviously knowing what the other bruises where from he looked at her with pity in his eyes.

Feeling uncomfortable under Chibs' piercing gaze she tried to distract him. Turning towards Jax she asked "When can I go home?".

Jax sighed and exchanged a look with Chibs. "We want to keep you and the others here for just a few more days. Don't worry about your cat, half-sack will go back up to your house and feed it."

"But I have a shoot at the studio tomorrow!" Lita said, starting to feel anxious. Was she really in danger?

"We'll get someone to take you, you don't leave the compound without one of the guys ok?" Jax looked at her intently, "We just want to keep you safe".

That seemed to be their motto.. Lita nodded. "Can I go outside for a smoke?" she asked.

"Of course ya can, don't feel like where keeping you locked up! Even if we are a little, its for yer own good love" Chibs said, squeezing her shoulder and handing her a cigarette and lighter.

….

She sat outside, smoking on the picnic bench where she met Happy for the first time. She didn't feel too good about herself. She felt like she was betraying both herself and Happy and Tig. She almost felt like she was taking advantage of them. Both men appeared to care for her. She had felt warm inside when they both stood up for her against Tara. Though their denial afterwards made the difficulty of the situation all too clear.

In the end it came down to this, she had to make a choice. She couldn't go on like this. She was 25 years old and her last real relationship was about 5 years ago. She needed to feel that again, she was in need of a partner, strong and protective. In her head she tried to make sense of her feelings for the men.

"You okay sweety?" Lyla came walking up to the bench and placed herself next to her friend. "Tara made breakfast if you want any, don't mind her by the way, she'll warm up to you".

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry at the moment.. Lita said. "Im just in a sort of fucked up situation right now and I don't know what to do.." She blew some smoke into the morning air and watched it float away.

Lyla looked at her friend. She knew exactly what was going on. The tension between the trio was hard to miss. "If you want my advice, go for Happy".

Lita looked up in amazement, "How do you even know what I'm talking about? And even more so, why him? I mean.. I think I maybe would too but.."

"Listen, right now you're going through a minor crisis, you're not all that happy. You need someone who can support you, not someone who will depend too much on you supporting him." Lyla said, "Happy is tough, Tig is deeply conflicted. It's probably not my place to tell you this.. but something happened a few years ago that shook him up real bad. Jax's stepdad, Clay was the president back then, and they thought Opie was a rat. He told Tig to take him out.." Lyla swallowed hard and Lita could see her eyes fill with tears. "Tig shot his wife Donna by mistake, she died Lita.. he's never been the same since".

Embracing her friend Lita finally understood the aura of deep sadness that always seemed to hang over Tig and that appeared to show the most when she made him put down his protective mask of hardness. "That's awful.. and I think you're actually right. I mean, I'm not going to say this is the best thing but I better make the choice now before Tig already depends too much on me" she mused. The thought of having to break to him she was going to go for Happy made her stomach ache. She already had that feeling when he told her to go sleep in Happy's room last night. He was just so sad.

"And don't think Happy's going to lay down his demons and become your sweet boyfriend at your call either honey, these men are very difficult, I should know" Lyla said, drying her eyes and taking the cigarette Lita offered her.

"Yeah I know, I mean we only fucked about two times, a lot less then I fucked Tig.. but I don't know.. he does make me want to be his girl you know"

"Yeah I know" Lyla said, "I know exactly what you mean" she winked and got up. "I gotta feed my babies" and she walked off. Lita felt sad when she thought about Opie's children. She had always figured they came from divorce, but it showed that Charming had its secrets.

…

She was rummaging the cupboards in the clubhouse kitchen for salt. She made Happy an omelette and wanted to bring it to him. She shrieked when she suddenly felt hands on her hips. "Morning doll" Tig's voice said in her ear. He reached over her head and pulled out a container of salt "looking for this?".

Lita's mind was racing. Was it really the right time? She felt like she had a sort of obligation almost to be there for him. Especially now that she knew his dark secret.. But she figured it wouldn't be fair to lie to him. She turned and leaned against the counter. Tig immediately moved in and pinned her to it with his weight. When he leaned in to kiss her she stopped him, her hand on his shirt, softly squeezing the material while she held him off.

Tig looked at her face and seemed to immediately sense there was something going on. And it also seemed like he knew what it was about. "So you made a choice I guess.." he said, swallowing hard. "I knew this couldn't go on forever, im not stupid".

Lita sighed and reached her hand up to touch his cheek. "I really like you Tiggy, I don't want to lose you. We have something special. But its not what you want it to be. I'm sorry".

Tig moved his head against her hand and caressed her arm. "I don't want to lose you either, its gonna be hard to find another girl like you though.. you where a great fuck" he added, his face turned into a grin. "You wanna be just friends?" He said, playfully tickling her side, making her squirm. "And if you and Hap ever wanna do a threesome.. you know who to call!" He added, laughing at Lita's expression.

Lita couldn't help but smile. She knew he was hiding pain with humour, but he convinced her things where going to be ok. She smiled and grabbed the breakfast tray. Suddenly Tig grabbed her arm. "Ill always protect you doll, from Hap, from anyone if I have to".

"I know" Lita said, thankful she didn't lose a lover, she gained a friend. Now she just had to embark on the next chapter. Happy.

…

 _I have loads of idea's for this story so its far from over_ _Please keep up the reviews! xxxx_


	12. Chapter 12

_I got a bunch of really sweet reviews after chapter 11, thank you everyone!  
This chapter is a bit short but I want to get all the "talks" out of the way, next one will me way more eventful I promise! _

Happy had to admit he was slightly irritated when Lita just upped and left after he suggested they would sleep some more. His exhaustion however had driven him back to sleep before he could even completely finish that thought. Now he had woken up. It appeared he hadn't slept long, but he felt a lot better. Lita was nowhere to be seen. He stretched his long body and yawned loudly. Sitting up in bed he lit a cigarette. He had hoped she would have been there, to continue what she started before he fell asleep.

He knew the entire situation with Lita was way too fucked up for him. Not only did he not allow bitches to sleep in his bed, like _ever_ , but also it appeared Tig was a bit too enthusiastic about her for his liking. I had only been a few days ago, in Tacoma, when he told himself she was nothing to him. Just another croweater. But how could he lie to himself like that. He knew she was exactly the opposite. And that was what drew him to her. She had everything he liked, fucking gorgeous body, porn star sex skills, not too nosy and most importantly, she seemed to be a tough bitch. She hadn't shed a tear when one of the Nords pistol-whipped her, and however stupid it might have been, her attitude towards that piece of shit was admirable. He had heard from Tig she hadn't cried when Kozik fucked her up either. She had been scared.. but she didn't break down. Whenever she appeared to be upset she always seemed to take it a level deeper. Past the blubbery crying bitch shit, she was about what lay underneath.

He stubbed out the cigarette, giving up hope she was coming back for his dick. He was apprehensive about letting her know any of his thoughts about her. He was in no way ready for anything that might come out of this. But he also knew that if Tig for instance fucked her again, or Kozik laid another finger on her he was going to lose his shit. He needed a way to justify keeping her to himself without staking a real claim.. But did she even want to be claimed by him? She confused the shit out of him!

…

Just when Happy was debating about going to sleep again or taking a shower the door creaked open. There she was. The crazy bitch had even made him breakfast! He looked at her admiringly, loving the way she became very aware of herself under his gaze.

Lita advanced towards him. She saw his eyes lazily go over her body, tracing her curves. They finally landed on the breakfast tray as she put it down on his legs. She went to move away but his hand flew to her hair. Softly grabbing it and pulling her in for a kiss he said "Come sit girl, eat cause I bet you haven't yet".

"How would you know" Lita said, but getting in on the other side of the bed anyway. She was pretty hungry by now, the ball of anxiety in het stomach had shrunk quite a bit after her talk with Tig.

"Cause you taste like cigarettes and you, not food" Happy said, while munching on the scrabbled eggs. "These are good" he said, nodding appreciatively.

"Thanks" Lita said, pulling piece of toast prom the plate. "I gotta tell you something.." she said, figuring she might as well get everything out of the way right now. She took longer than necessary to chew her way through a bite of toast while Happy's fork was hanging mid-air, his dark eyes focussed on her.

…..

"Spit it out woman!" Happy said, getting impatient. "Don't you dare fucking tell me you have an STD after all when im eating my breakfast" he added, his look getting darker by the second.

Lita put her hand over her mouth after a hoarse laugh escaped. "Jeez mister optimist, its something completely different don't worry!"

Her laugh made him relax slightly. "Well out with it, don't wanna let these eggs get cold" he said.

"Well.. I sort of uhm told Tig I wasn't going to fuck him anymore.." The moment Lita spoke she was overcome with doubt. Who said Happy was interested in her, like have her all to himself? Maybe he wanted her just like had so far, a quick sporadic fuck. Maybe the vibe she was getting was wrong, imagined.. fuck!

"Why'd you do that?" Happy said, his face stoic but inside a fire of hope was lit. He continued to shovel more eggs into his mouth to hide his anticipation.

"Well…" Lita was slowly starting to panic. Her confidence was quickly evaporating. The mere thought of actually speaking her mind seemed absolutely terrifying to her suddenly. But she couldn't leave him hanging anymore. She decided to make a bold move, hit or miss!

Happy was about to protest when Lita took the tray from his lap and put it aside. Before he got the chance however the girl was hiking up her dress and moving over to straddle him. Happy looked at her in amazement, his fork once again hanging in mid-air. Suddenly her full pink lips where on his. Her small and soft hands landed on his shoulders, caressing up to his neck. Her mouth was hot and demanding, the kiss was so deep and intense he felt his dick start to stir. This was encouraged by the fact her centre was grinding on his with only a couple layers of thin fabric covering it. By the sudden blush on her pure face he could see she felt the friction too. Just when he thought he would have to peel her off him for air she released him. Sitting back slightly she sighed deep.

"Cause I like fucking you better". She said conclusively. She pulled her leg back over and sat down to his side. Grabbing her abandoned piece of toast she took a bite and leaned back. "I just like you in general y'know" she mused, staring ahead.

Happy was really glad she wasn't looking at him. He abruptly closed his mouth, it had been hanging open from the moment her lips left his. He loudly cleared his throat. When he spoke his voice was still gravel like always. "You do that again without finishing it and im gonna send you packing back to Tig girl". He grinned and looked to his side. Still staring ahead he saw her relax and smile.

…

Lita knew that this was in no way making any sort of deal. But in a way that was ok for now. At least he knew she wanted to stop fucking around. The title 'croweater' was one she was eager to get rid of. Having someone who had an interest in keeping the men off her was a welcome aid. There was still the nagging question however, whether Happy was ready to commit. By him not speaking about it she guessed he wasn't. But for now she was ok with that. Eager to prove to him she was absolutely able to finish things she threw the piece of toast on the tray and pulled her dress all the way up over her head. When she landed back on his lap she was met with an appreciative groan. "Good girl".

…

 _Thanks for reading and please review! xxxx_


	13. Chapter 13

_There is a heat wave going on and all I can do is lay on my bed and type, though even moving my fingers becomes too much sometimes! ;)_

 _Thankyou all for the love!_

Lita felt completely refreshed when she stepped out of the shower. Her damp hair was draped over her tan shoulders. She inhaled sharply when she glanced in the mist covered mirror. Her face looked pretty beat up.. she imagined Luanne was not going to be pleased..

Happy had gone off a little earlier, probably to handle shit surrounding the crazy events from last night. Even though she felt slightly cooped up, she felt safe here. Lyla had dropped by to give her a change of clothes, she was in desperate need for one, the dress she had been wearing since yesterday was getting pretty grimy, with all the sexual activity it was getting!

She put her hair up in a bun so it would curl once it dried, and got dressed. She was wearing a pair of highwaisted skinny jeans and a cropped black top. Lyla hadn't even bothered with shoes, knowing she would go barefoot or on her slippers anyway. She put the simple black flip-flops on, it was not a Saturday morning, but who knew what resided on the clubhouse floor!

…...

"Gotta talk to you brother" Happy growled, kicking up some dry sand with his boot.

Tig looked at him, wiping some sweat from his forehead. He had an idea what this was about. They where on a lookout near the Nords hangout. Jax said he was pretty certain there was going to be retaliation for the man they took out. Tig and Happy where ordered to watch the epicentre of the gang, while the rest of the men where at a meet with black and brown, looking to unite.

"If this is about Lita, I step back Hap, she's yours." Tig said, "But I have to be honest and tell you that if you hurt that sweet girl you're dead".

"You threatening me?" Happy said, his voice dropping even lower and his shoulders getting tense.

"Gee was it that obvious?" Tig laughed, "Relax man, I know you don't want to see her hurt either, just saying.."

"I just need to know I can trust you around her brother" Happy said. He trusted Lita to be serious about quitting Tig, but the man himself was a different story.. "I still got shit to figure out. I'm not putting my crow on her yet but she's mine now, remember that!".

"Whats stopping you, getting cold feet at the thought of having an old lady?" Tig said, loving the way he was getting under his brothers skin.

"You forgot she's still doing porn? As long as she's still getting fucked by strangers im not gonna stick to one pussy either. Can't expect that from me. But I need the club to know she's mine, she ain't no croweater anymore." Happy said, taking a sip of water, it was a hot afternoon.

…

"Makes sense.." Tig mused. He suddenly grinned, "Who knows brother, in the future, never took you for the husband type but guess I was wrong!"

Happy shot him a look that could kill, "I don't do happy families, you see _me_ raising a fucking kid?"

"Well wouldn't worry about that, with her not being able to get kids and all." Tig said, thinking about what she had whispered in his ear right before they fucked the other night.

"What the fuck did you say?" Happy had suddenly lunged forward, his fist clenching the front of Tig's shirt. "She _can't_ get kids?" he said, his eyes large and alarmed.

"Jesus Hap get your hands off me, its too hot for this shit!" Tig said, shaking himself loose. "That's what she said to me anyway, the other night.. Besides, why the fuck do you care if you don't want any?" he said and shrugged.

"She told me she was on the pill.." Happy said, his dark eyes growing, _if she lied to him.. why the fuck would she.._ He tried to keep his face neutral, the last thing he wanted was his brothers thinking he was some pussy who wanted the family life over his club life.

"Well shit, maybe that's even what she meant.." Tig said suddenly, it could just be a misunderstanding.. It still made him grin, who knew the killer had a secret baby wish! But he would be a fucking fool if he where to say _that_ out loud!

"Well ill find out soon enough, when we get back I.."

Happy was suddenly interrupted by Tig pulling him backwards. "Shit man, I heard something, I think they found out we're here!"

…

"He's a beautiful boy, they both are" Lita said to Tara. She had seen the woman and her sons at the swingset on the lot. She figured if she wanted to start something with Happy she'd better get along with the wife of his boss.

"Thanks" Tara said, a little apprehensive still. Lita seemed nice enough, for a croweater and porn star anyway.. Lita was doing good with her boys. Abel was having fits of laughter as she tickled him every time his swing came flying to her.

"Don't you feel anxious, being locked up here?" Lita suddenly asked. She had been feeling restless and also slightly worried, they where left alone with half-sack and another prospect, all the men where off to do god knows what. Her worry was not mainly about her own safety, what if the men who where behind the threat hurt Happy? Or Tig?

"You get used to it." Tara simply said. "But.." she added with a smile, "These men know what they're doing, its all for our protection, they would do anything for us. I don't even know who you belong to, but you must have a son pretty enchanted for him to bring you here, means you're special." She said it without venom, spending some time with Lita made her see that she was actually a very sweet girl.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right!" Lita said, smiling herself. "I think im going inside again, its getting a bit hot outside!" She waved at the two boys and made her way back to the cool interior of the clubhouse. She hadn't wanted to tell Tara about Happy, she somehow knew she should leave it to him to announce it to his people.

…

Lita was sitting at the bar, nursing a cold beer, the long jeans where probably not a very good idea after all! The prospects where both sprawled out on the couches, snoring and sweating in their cuts. She tried to ignore the gun and rifles by their side. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. She turned and immediately shrugged it off and pressed herself against the edge of the bar.

Kozik looked shocked at her reaction. "Sorry girl, I didn't want to scare you.. or hit you".

"What are you even doing here!?" Lita said in a low voice, she didn't need the prospects to listen in on this. She felt tension flow through her body.

"Jax sent me back early, figured it would be better if there was more protection here, situation is unstable". Kozik looked at his feet. He felt shame for what he had done after thinking about it, Lita was a nice girl, he had been drunk and she hadn't deserved it.

Lita felt very uncomfortable in his presence. She could see in his eyes he was genuine but he was standing too close to her and the memory was too fresh.

"Please, lets just forget it ok!" Kozik said, getting insecure and impatient with her lack of response. He grabbed her arm when he saw she wanted to get up and walk past him.

"Get your fucking hand of her right now!"

Happy's voice was rough and strained. Without Lita or Kozik having noticed Jax, Happy, Tig and the other men had returned.

"HAP!" Lita suddenly cried. At the sound of his voice she had turned towards the door. He was standing in front of his brothers, blood covering the left side of his face and staining his white t-shirt.

…

 _Does she have a secret…? And poor Happy!_

 _Dont worry, love is in the air! ;)_

 _Please review! xxxxx_


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm fine" he said before Lita could reach him. His eyes where still trained on Kozik, a murderous look on his face. She broke her run off in an awkward step. Lita stood before him and his brothers. It occurred to her this was it, the moment. Her stomach churned in anticipation.

Happy felt his brothers eyes burning in his back. He called Kozik out, it was now or never.

His hard look went from Kozik down to Lita's face. It immediately softened at her scared expression. He extended his hand. Her hand fit perfectly. She came closer, daring to put her arms around him tight. The fact that she didn't seem squeamish about the blood, just a need to hold him, made him feel a sudden surge of emotion. She just stood against him, looking up. Looking into her beautiful eyes he took the step.

Happy turned both of them so he was no longer standing with his back to his brothers, but facing them. Making eye contact with each of them he gently cupped Lita's face in his hands. Leaning down he pressed his lips on hers.

Lita held onto his shirt, her arms buried under his cut. As soon as she opened her mouth to the kiss she had been hoping for, the coppery taste of blood invaded her senses. In a way it added to the intensity of the kiss. After getting her fill of his taste she slowly backed away and looked up.

Happy smiled at her, her cheek had a red streak of blood on it but her face looked like a kid on Christmas, her lips swollen with the intensity of the kiss. He moved her under his arm and addressed his spectators. "Don't think I need to tell you, but for you knuckleheads, this one's all mine!".

Jax was the first to start clapping and the others soon followed. There was yelling and wolf whistles, making Lita blush slightly at all the attention. She buried her head under Happy's arm, he kept her close, his arm tight around her. "Good for you bro, don't get distracted and all's good" Jax said, winking at Happy. "Head over to your dorm, ill send Tara over in a little bit to look at your head, rest of you idiots, church!".

…..

"What happened?" Lita said as soon as she closed the door. "Club business went south" Happy simply said, heading to the bathroom to wash off the blood. He said nothing more. It was a clear sign to Lita to not dwell on it. She followed him and stood in the doorway for a moment. He was standing in his jeans, his torso wet from the water he was splashing into his face. He cringed when he accidently touched the cut.

"Let me.." Lita said, stepping in. Getting between him and the sink she took a washcloth, carefully washing away the blood around his wound. She couldn't keep herself from smiling when she felt his hands land strongly on her hips. He leaned into her but kept his eyes closed. To her it meant that he trusted her.

"You're doing good girl" he growled when she dabbed his head and chest dry. "We got some shit to talk about when im patched up though. And I think Kozik has to seriously watch his back from now on". His lips started to explore her neck. Lita whimpered when his rough hands went up to her breasts. He pressed his hips even further forward when he felt she wasn't wearing a bra beneath the black top. He rolled her pert nipples through the fabric and groaned when he felt her hand travel down to his belt.

"Happy?" Tara's voice made them both jump. Lita quickly pulled her top straight and Happy let out a frustrated groan and tried to stifle his erection. "He'll be right out" Lita said when she saw Tara standing in the doorway with her medical kit. She smiled when Tara looked at her amused, "guess I no longer have to ask what son you put your spell on!"

"Does it need stitching Doc?" Happy came out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. Thinking of his grandmother had always been pretty effective!

"Yeah I think so, its pretty deep, good you cleaned the blood up." Tara said, "I have to disinfect, you want to hold his hand Lita?" she joked.

Lita started laughing but quickly covered her mouth with her hand when she saw Happy was not amused. A snort escaped when she saw Tara's face, the doc looked scared, like Happy was going to turn into the hulk over what she said.

"Charming" Happy huffed, his face blank but his eyes twinkling. "If you want to play nice you can get me a beer".

….

"What did you want to talk about?" Lita said. They where back in bed, Happy was enjoying some sausages and mashed potatoes Lyla had cooked up for everyone with Lita's help. She herself was pricking her fork around in a salad. It was getting pretty dark outside and Lita was starting to feel tired from the hot and inactive day she had.

"Porn." Happy simply said. "Don't want any other dude touching that pussy from now on. When you're ready to quit that shit im ready to commit". He grinned when he heard the rhyme. "I got you covered, you don't have to work anymore girl".

Lita stared at her salad. She knew this was going to come up some time. In a way she was glad, but she also was not ready to give up earning her own money. The one thing her mother taught her was to always be independent. "What if I told you I could keep doing it, just without the guys.." she said, glancing at him to read his reaction.

"Like lesbian stuff?" Happy asked, not sure he was ok with that either, it was hot.. but it was still someone else touching his girl..

"More like solo.." Lita said, biting her lip, "I got a shoot tomorrow and I need one of you guys to accompany me according to Jax.. so guessing that would be you.. You could help me persuade Luanne."

"But why you wanna keep doing that shit though?" Happy said, he was intrigued and eager to see that for himself the next day but he still didn't understand why a woman like Lita wanted to keep doing it.

"It gives me power.. and I want to keep earning my own money. I promise I will start to look for something else, but in the meantime im gonna keep doing this Hap." She sounded sure of herself, she _felt_ sure. "But from now on you'll be the only man who will get to touch me" she added, looking at him with hooded eyes.

"Hold onto that thought girl, there's something else" Happy said, putting his empty plate to the side. "Tig said you told him…" he swallowed hard, "Said you told him you couldn't get kids.. You lie to me telling me you were on the pill?" His features where hard but inside he felt dread.

….

Lita hadn't expected this. His words almost seemed to hit her in the stomach, knock the wind out of her. She felt her eyes fill with tears she fought to keep back. "I.. I don't know why I told him, it slipped my tongue.. I always tell guys im on the p..pill" she felt her bottom lip start to tremble. Damn she hated that! Covering her face with her hands she felt a sob surge through her. _Ok, that was it, good times, great fun, all ruined._ The little voice inside her head drove her crazy.

Apparently it wasn't a voice inside her head.

"Shut up you crazy girl" Happy said, in a soft tone. When he saw her break down for the first time he realised this was some deep shit. Way too deep to go into right now. It had hurt him she told Tig the truth but lied about it to him. But he knew she hadn't meant too. He was no expert in consoling, her tears made him feel very uncomfortable at first, like the tears of any woman did. He sat next to her, letting her cry it out.

Lita fought as hard as she could to stop the tears. It took all her strength to push them back again. It was her one weakness. From the day she found out it had changed her life. Back then nothing seemed to matter anymore, her greatest wish had evaporated. Later on she learned to deal, as much as she could. But hearing Happy asking her was too much. He must have asked for a reason.. "I'm s..sorry" she softly said, her hands slowly uncovering her face.

Hearing her apologise for something she probably, _certainly_ had no fault in finally made him move. He saw her tearstained eyes, scared to look into his. "Look at me girl" he growled, taking her hand. He knew he was about to enter a commitment deeper than he thought he was able to go. "Don't change shit. But in time Im gonna need to know, know what happened."

Lita almost started crying again when she heard his words but she could see it would not be the right move. So she swallowed hard, "Thank you baby, I will". She felt a strong urge to bury herself in his arms but his ever silent and hard demeanour told her not too. Instead she near whispered, "I'm tired" and crawled under the covers.

When she felt him move off the bed she was suddenly scared he was going to go off into the clubhouse, but she exhaled in relief when he just went to turn off the lights.

"Me too girl" he rasped in her ear. He went to lay behind her back, wrapping his arm around her middle. He didn't cuddle, but he protected, he knew that moment he would die for this girl.. _his girl._

…..

 _Like I said, not much else to do in this heat but write!_

 _Please review! xxxxxx_


	15. Chapter 15

_I have so many idea's for this story and i really think you will like where i'm heading!_

Happy coughed and stretched his arm. It landed on a warm empty sheet. He immediately sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. A smile washed over his face when he saw Lita standing in the bathroom doorway. A smile that quickly disappeared when she informed him she was expected at the studio in 30 minutes and he had to "get his ass out of bed".

"Please just hurry up!" Lita pleaded with Happy, who seemed to be deliberately putting his pants on in slow motion. She definitely didn't want to be late, with her face being beat up it was bad enough, she didn't need to aggravate Luanne any more. Especially because she was about to ask her for a huge favour. "I didn't wake you earlier because you looked so peaceful, and you never need much time!" she said, regretting that decision.

Happy was getting more and more annoyed at her trying to move him along. If she was going to be like this all the time he did not foresee a happy future. When she started to throw his shirts and cut in his direction he suddenly snapped. "Leave me the fuck alone woman!" he barked in her face. He grabbed her arm and yanked her to the door. "Listen to me right now, if you're gonna bitch at me like this all the time you're gonna get a beating!" he snarled, feeling satisfaction at the scared look on her face.

Lita however figured it was time to stand her ground, if they were going to be together they had to be able to have fights, not just him talking down on her while she cowered from him. "Unless you want one of your brothers to come watch me fuck myself I suggest you move your fucking ass and get me to that studio!" her voice was hoarse with the effort it took to squeeze that out. She flinched when she saw him raise his hand, but took advantage of the hesitance she saw. "Hap, be reasonable, ill leave you alone if you are going to come out in five minutes please".

He had wanted to hit her. But then he suddenly stopped himself. A memory flashed before him. His father raising his hand against his mother. He hit woman before, but they where whore's, croweaters. He had privately declared his love for this woman just the other night, was he really going to take it down this road already? "Then get the fuck out woman" he growled. He saw the reason in her argument, but _never_ before had he let a woman bark orders at him like that. He was already forgiving her, but needed her to know he was not ok with this yet. So he opted for staying pissed off at her for the rest of the day.

…..

"I'm soooo sorry Luanne!" Lita pleaded, "I can cover it up easily trust me!"

Luanne looked at the blonde girl with the pink robe. "You'd better! Then hurry up, you got 40 minutes to shoot this clip and then I have a medieval themed orgy on my schedule." Stalking out of the dressing room she rolled her eyes when she saw Bobby walking towards her.

"Morning Luanne" he said, rewarding her with a wide grin. "Listen hun, Jax asked me to start sorting out the finances and at the same time keep an eye on the place, certain people are a bit pissed off at us.. But nothing to worry about!" he added when he saw her expression.

"Well then I suggest you make your way over to the office, your friend over there informed me the upcoming shoot is a closed one" Luanne said while cocking her head at Happy. He was sitting on the big leopard print couch situated slightly behind the camera set-up. The tall and tattooed biker scared her a little, she understood from his demanding tone he was now officially attached to her blonde employee. She foresaw trouble. There had been trouble with Opie and Lyla, but they eventually worked things out, she had a hunch however that this biker wasn't going to let things go easily.

….

"Just shut up ok" Lita said. "If you disturb the footage I'll have to start over and Luanne will lose her shit".

Happy looked up. He had been sitting in the enclosed studio for a while now. Staring at the pink princess bed and an array of sex toys on a sparkly nightstand, feeling way too manly for this environment. Suddenly he heard Lita and saw her come through the door and go for the camera. He momentarily held his breath. He had never seen her like this. She looked absolutely gorgeous in a very dirty way. She was wearing white knee high laced socks that where in sharp contrast to her long tan legs. A black lace push-up bra did things to her tits that made his dick spring to attention. Combined with a dainty black lace pair of panties that where attached to the socks with garters. Her large eyes where framed by long black lashes and looked almost doll-like, while her full pink lips shone and matched her pink cheeks. Her hair was done up, another thing he had never seen on her, a few loose strands fell over her exposed shoulders. He was still giving her the silent treatment however, simply boring his eyes into her and mentally fucking her brains out.

Lita noticed his look went from utterly bored to utterly horny the moment she walked in. Determined not to let him throw her off she turned on the camera and fumbled with it, silently cursing Happy for sending the camera operator packing. When she had it at the angle she wanted she pressed play and threw Happy a last look before she got herself in the zone.

The setup was made to almost look like a webcam show, single angle from the same distance. Getting comfortable on the bed she stared into the camera, batting her lashed and pouting her mouth. She internally cursed when she heard a noise and could see Happy suppress a laugh at her antics. She looked straight at the camera but gave Happy the finger, the only thing she was going to get away with.

He watched as she slowly massaged her breasts. His hand went to his crotch when she undid her bra and took her own nipple into her mouth, moaning when she sucked. When he found out she did porn he had deliberately never looked her up, he didn't want to see her get fucked by another dude. So this woman she became in front of the camera was completely new to him.

Lita had zoned the physically present Happy out, her mind however was clouded with lust as she imagined it was Happy's hand that was pressing down on her clit. She had never before needed so little time to get ready for one of the dildo's. Laying down on a big pink cushion she spread her legs wide. Pinching her nipple's with one hand, she slowly drug the silver dildo along her folds. She doubled the volume and amount of moans for the camera but as soon as she felt the toy enter her they became completely genuine.

Happy was having the time of his life. He had shamelessly unbuttoned his pants and was slowly stroking his rigid cock. Seeing his girl pleasure herself like that made him incredibly horny. She looked like a goddess, her tan skin writhing under the pleasure she gave herself. When she slowly took the dildo out, shiny with her juices, only to suddenly slam it back in deep, a low growl escaped Happy. Simultaneously he tugged hard, trying to imagine his dick was being squeezed by her tight wet pussy.

His growl suddenly drew her focus back to him. Her eyes where clouded with lust and without even really realising it they locked with his black orbs. Laying the toy aside she slowly licked her fingers and drew a shiny path down her flat stomach. Trapping her clit between her index and middle finger she started to rub hard and quick. The shockwaves of pleasure made her cry out, she opened her mouth and licked her lips while never leaving her man's gaze.

Happy had fucked her enough times to see she was about to come and he wanted to be right there with her. Spitting in his hand he slicked up his cock and focussed on her wet mouth while he jerked himself to his own climax.

Lita let out a guttural moan when she felt her orgasm rip through her body. She had been almost upright in her intense please and now she fell back with a low sigh. She had seen Happy spill his seed all over his hand and smirked up at the ceiling. If he was still going to ignore her after this he was a fucking idiot.

…

Happy used a couple of tissues that where discreetly placed near the couch to clean up. He kept his gaze on Lita, who was still coming down from her high, and turned the camera off. He slowly stalked towards the side of the bed and planted his hands on either side of her head. Lowering himself he kissed her deep, tasting her own juice on her tongue. "Get up" he growled.

Lita whimpered when he kissed her, his mouth was hot and tasted like cigarettes and _him_. She sat up and looked pleadingly into his eyes. She sought for a sign they where over their little fight. His large strong hand suddenly wrapped around her throat.

Happy was pleased to see she didn't flinch, he was never going to let another fucker ruin this gesture again, to him it meant total power over and devotion to his woman. He growled in her ear "No motherfucker is ever going to see this shit. I changed my mind, no more porn girl. From now on you're gonna be doing these shows just for me, and if you're really good ill fuck you till you're sore afterwards".

Lita felt tears sting behind her eyes. She knew there was no way she was going to win this argument. She was thankful however. It probably was the final kick she needed to quit her unhealthy old life and embark on a new one. Find a job that didnt label her as a slut for most people. Her core throbbed at his words and she fisted her hand in his shirt, keeping her to him. "Ok baby, for you I'll quit".

"You'd better girl, from now on you're my fucking princess".

 _Please review! xxxx_


	16. Chapter 16

Lita's hands where buried beneath his cut and had slowly made their way up under his shirt. As she clung to him while he rode, she could feel his warm body responding when it made contact with her hands. She rested her cheek on his back and she felt him sigh. Through memory she tried to trace the serpent that graced his abdomen.

"You tryin' to get us killed girl?" Happy growled, but grinned in approval. He was rushing Lita home from the studio, Jax had called in for an emergency church meeting. Action was needed right now if they wanted to end this dangerous situation they where in. He hadn't even had time for a quick fuck, something he was desperate for after their little session at the studio. They hadn't told Luanne Lita was going to quit just yet, that would have to wait.

"Damn girl" Happy growled, squinting his eyes slightly when he felt her little hand rest on his crotch. "You're gonna regret that later".

"Good" was all Lita said smugly. She was dreading heading back to the clubhouse again. She missed her cat and her clothes! But Happy had promised her this was probably the last day. Resting her head against the big reaper on his cut, she figured it was probably good, it would give her a little time to ponder new career choices.

….

As they pulled up to the lot Lita noticed this time not just Happy was greeted but she was actually acknowledged as well. It made her feel warm inside, wherever this was going, it was good to _belong_ somewhere.

"Stay inside my dorm and be a good girl" Happy whispered in her ear, his hand softly squeezing her hip. He stalked off to the big wooden doors in the clubhouse. They gave off and aura of secrecy and danger.

Since the only people that remained by the bar and pool table where prospects and croweaters Lita decided she would obey Happy and head to his room. On the way she grabbed some toast and milk, noticing it was already past noon and she hadn't even had breakfast. After she gobbled down the toast and wiped away her milk-stash she fell back onto the bed. Almost like a cloud of dust his scent flew up all around her. She smiled and closed her eyes.

….

"We need to end this right now, show them we don't let people fuck around with us like that!" Jax said, his hand slamming down on the table. "I've talked to Alvares and he's willing to back us up, he needs their ego dented just as much as we do. They've been acting way too cocky lately. Time to show them who's boss".

"What's the plan?" Tig asked, already feeling giddy at the thought of a confrontation.

"We fight, fair and square" Jax said, a huge grin on his face.

….

"Morning sunshine"

Lita's eyes fluttered open and a sigh escaped when she saw she was looking into dark black eyes. "Wait, how long did I sleep? What time.. no what _year_ is it?" she asked, getting up from the bed and groaning when she felt her neck strain, she had fallen asleep right next to the pillow.

"Don't worry girl, only an hour or so. But tell you what, we got some time to kill" Happy said, a cocky grin appearing on his face. "Gotta head out tonight, I need a little bit of good luck baby". He opened his arms and waved his hands inward.

Lita felt warm inside when she heard him call her baby. She decided if they were gonna do this, she might as well have some fun with it. "Sit down big man, you wanted a show, you'll get one!" she said, walking over to the dresser where her phone lay. She quickly flicked through her music until she found a song fit for a striptease. Not really finding anything good she settled on _Scream_ by Timbaland and Keri Hilson. As soon as the song started she let go of her inhibitions and let her body move to the music.

Happy was sitting on the edge of the bed, his arms stretched behind him, leaning back. His eyes seemed to turn darker by the second and his jeans tighter. She had put on some song that suddenly seemed to awaken her inner stripper. _Hell, he didn't even know if she had been a stripper, it was possible.._ She sure knew what she was doing! Her hands roamed her hips and breasts while she turned and slowly twirled her body.

Lita bit her lip when she saw Happy's look after she had taken off her top. She was wearing the black bra from the shoot, it was hers and she figured she might as well take it home now. She saw his hand go to the bulge in his jeans after she had shimmied out of her jeans. "Ah ah" she said, waving her finger. "That's mine" she whispered hoarsely, slowly walking towards him while swaying her hips.

Happy was breathing heavily, it took all his willpower to not grab onto her perfect ass when she came closer. He wanted her to feel like she was in control for now. He softly growled when she came to stand in-between his legs and sunk to her knees. Her golden green eyes looked up at him while she unbuckled his pants. Folding them open she leaned forward and placed a hot wet kiss on his hard cock, still covered by his boxers. Happy ran a hand over his face and leaned back. He lifted his hips when she pulled his jeans down and freed his cock.

Lita held his thick member with her right hand, while her left hand was softly squeezing his thigh. Keeping eye contact she slowly lowered her head and took his tip in her mouth, sucking slightly. Happy made a guttural noise and his hand grabbed her hair. "Fuck.. Lita"

She felt his hips buck up when she lowered her head further. Being a pornstar had its perks, she thought, while slowly taking his hard cock all the way to the back of her throat. His grip on her hair suddenly intensified, sending tingles through her scalp and core. She moaned, her mouth full, when she started rubbing her clit through her panties.

Happy didn't know what to do with himself, her mouth was like a vice on his cock, his tip hitting the back of her throat over and over again as she bobbed her head up and down. When he heard her moan and noticed her hand had left his thigh he already felt a tight sensation in his balls. He needed to stop this if he wanted to last longer than a 16 year old boy.

…..

He roughly pulled her head up and motioned her to stand all the way up. Within a second his hands grabbed her hips, tugging the panties down. Lita whimpered loudly when he suddenly sank his teeth in the mount of flesh right above her clit, while simultaneously slapping her ass hard. "Oh Hap!" she cried out, when his lips covered the front of her pussy, sucking at her clit. His fingers where digging in her thighs, her hands held his head firmly in place. Just when he felt her body start to tense he released her for a moment. He quickly took of his shirt and cut and kept his eyes glued to hers while she took off her bra.

When they where both naked Happy pulled her onto the bed, wanting to get in-between her legs immediately. Lita however stopped him and pushed him down, back into the mattress. His irritated growl quickly faded as she swung her leg over him. She was breathing heavily and she could feel her own juice running down her thigh. Happy took a hold of his aching cock and grabbed her hip, pushing her down.

Lita put her hand over his when she felt his fingers dig into her skin. The feeling of a bruise was soon washed away when she felt his cock push into her, slow at first, but as soon as Happy felt her warm and slick inside, he suddenly bucked his hips. Lita cried out when she felt the tip of his cock hit rock bottom, the sharp pain was soon followed by heat spreading through her abdomen. She leaned forward, placing her hands next to his head, her breasts inviting him.

Happy immediately took one of her nipples in his mouth and bit down. His hands where firmly planted on her ass, spreading her cheeks and keeping her up. His hips started to buck up into her faster and faster. Lita kept her eyes trained on his face, his eyes closed tight and his mouth ajar, making animalistic noises. He was slamming into her at a fast pace, causing her head to bump against the wall a few times. When his grip and his slams intensified Lita suddenly felt the ball of tension in her stomach explode. "Ooooooooh FUCK" she screamed, losing her balance and falling onto his chest.

Happy felt his cum coat her walls, her writhing and convulsing body driving him over the edge. He groaned loudly into her hair, placing his hand on the back of her neck to keep her body pressed to his. They lay in silence for about 10 minutes, listening to their breathing slowly calming down. When Lita rolled off and on her back she shrieked. "Look!" she said, pointing down to her pussy. Right above her clit where very obvious bite marks.

Happy's laugh rumbled through hers, his hands grabbing her hips and examining them. There where already dark finger-shaped bruises beginning to form. "That shows every fucker this pussy's mine" he said, feeling a wave of possession and pride.

Laying back down he opened his arm and relaxed when Lita's warm body curled up next to his. He felt her breathing become shallow and knew she was on her way to dreamland. He had trouble keeping his own eyes open and decided a nap was not a bad idea. After all, he needed to be fresh for tonight.

…..

 _I really felt like they needed to get that out of their system! Lol, I promise next chapter will be more "eventful"!_

 _Thanks for reading and please revieeeeew! xxxx_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey everyone, its been a while, sorry! But here we go again! ;)_

Happy groaned when he heard Tig's nasal voice pierce through the door, accompanied by loud banging.

"Pull your dick out brother, we gotta roll!"

Muttering curses under his breath he sat up and glanced to his side. He grinned when he saw Lita was only half covered by the sheet, her perky butt peeking out, while her hair hid her face in a messy fan. Not wanting to wake her up he placed a kiss on her shoulder and quickly slipped out of bed. While he splashed some water in his face a strange feeling suddenly crept up on him. He suddenly realised what it meant if something would happen to him tonight.. or any night. Normally this thought would have never crossed his mind, he was on his own, save for his mum, but she had been preparing for the worst since he was 16.

He hadn't realised that from now on that was going to be different. He had someone, someone who cared for him and someone who would worry while he was gone. As he gathered his gear he let the feeling and thoughts swirl around in his head, trying to familiarise himself with them. He didn't know how he felt about it at first, but as he walked out to greet his brothers he suddenly knew. Tig had no one, for instance. No one to leave behind but also no one to come home to. And that was what made him suddenly grateful for Lita's presence in his life. He always thought he didn't need anything more, his life was perfect, but ever since she came along he realised it wasn't all that. His age also played a part. He wasn't getting any younger and he found himself more and more longing for something he couldn't put to words. He figured he felt it the most when he was with her, holding her or even fucking her. His girl.

…..

Lita awoke with a huge yawn. She immediately noticed the soreness between her legs and the sting from the bitenmark, and grinned when she remembered the rough way Happy had fucked her. Glancing over she felt her heart skip a beat when she noticed she was alone, but quickly recovered when she remembered he had club business that night. She also vaguely remembered him kissing her shoulder, but she wasn't sure if she had dreamt that, it almost seemed too _sweet_ for Happy.

Sighing she put on one of Happy's reaper shirts. It could easily have been a dress, she drowned in the fabric but loved it, engulfed in his scent. While untangling her hair with her fingers she ventured into the clubhouse. She noticed the prospects where on babysitting duty again. She saw Tara sitting in one of the large leather couches, her hand ruffling through Abels hair, who was drawing something. The tender gesture suddenly made a part of her hurt she didn't know still existed. It was the part that wouldn't stop hurting for all those years, no matter how hard she tried to numb it. And eventually it had become numb. But suddenly it felt like an old wound was re-opened. Part of her wanted to act like it was pure coincidence, who knew how the mind worked, but her rational thoughts pushed through. It was because of the way things were with Happy. She could somehow see a future with him. A future that was going to have a great big hole in it. She had known from his reaction he somewhere deep down had a desire for a kid. It hurt that she had to disappoint him.

"Hey, honey are you sleepwalking or something?" Lyla's voice broke her train of thoughts. Lita quickly recomposed herself, realising she must have looked like a creep, standing in the middle of the room staring at Abel.

"Fuck, I might be!" Lita said, winking at Tara who was eyeing her suspiciously. She ran her hands over her face and followed Lyla who dragged her to the kitchen. "Eat!" Lyla commanded, while pushing a plate of sandwiches her way. "Last night staying at the clubhouse I hope! Did Happy tell you anything about the stuff that was going down tonight?" Lyla asked, while she observed Lita who was picking the bacon from the bread to toss it to the side.

Lita looked up and scrunched her brow. "I don't think so.. has Opie? Like, do they _ever_ talk about that stuff to us?" she asked, starting to wonder if even Tara was kept in the dark.

"It kinda depends on your man honey" Lyla said, and Lita could tell by the irritated look she had that Opie apparently had the same idea as Happy. "Someone once told me that there's only two ways an old lady can make it. Either they know nothing or they know everything. But trust me though, there's a lot of stuff that you don't _want_ to know, they keep it from us with good reason" she added, "But yeah its difficult sometimes".

Lita suddenly felt like she had a lot to think through. Hugging Lyla she excused herself with her de-baconned sandwiches and made her way back to Happy's room.

…

Happy was flexing his muscles. Everyone had put their guns down. They had arranged to meet the AB to fight things out fair and square, and just like Jax had planned they had no intention of fighting fair. Pulling out their guns the moment they where lined up across from the sons. Alvares and the Mayans had come in right on time to make them back off. Now they where lined up once again, forcing the men to fight with their fists.

He was itching with anticipation. His nerves where high strung and he could feel the cool night air blow over his arms while they readied themselves for the fight. He was looking forward to more payback for what they did to Lita, and more importantly, to make sure they never did something like that again.

Alvares suddenly fired his gun in the air, ripping open the loaded silence that was hanging over the group of men, standing in a clearing in the woods. The two groups collided hard, and Happy made sure his first hit would crack at least a rib. It was a brutal fight, he felt the stitches on the side of his head rip open when a fist collided with it. Temporarily blinded by the blood that flowed down he missed the man who came at him with force. He was knocked back and lost his balance. Growling he struggled to get up when he saw the dark form raise his fist. Before it could land however, arms wrapped around the mans throat and pulled him back. Tig grinned while he held the man in a chokehold, presenting him to Happy. He didn't think twice when he landed blow after blow on the side of the mans head and to his chest, aiming to kill.

The fight seemed to go on for hours, but suddenly Happy was yanked back by Bobby, while he was executing his rage on a man who was too weak to run from him. Breathing loudly though his nose his dark eyes darted across the clearing. He checked and was pleased to see his brothers alive, and even more pleased to see the few remaining AB members where slowly starting to retreat.

"You good?" Jax said as he went to stand beside his enforcer, who looked absolutely terrifying and he secretly thanked the lord Happy was on their side. "Yeah prez, its good to be alive!" he said, his dark eyes sparkling dangerously. "Well then lets get you back to that woman of yours, let her lick your wounds" Jax added, patting Happy on the back and signalling the rest of his club to wrap it up.

Happy tried to wipe the blood from his eye as best as he could while he watched Jax finish things up with Alvares. One thing was for sure, not a single AB member was going to walk the streets without their knowledge, if it wasn't just for the fact that most of their faces had been beaten to a pulp. Jax's words rang through his head and he felt a sudden yearning to get back to Lita. The thought of her, his perfect little woman, amongst all this blood and gore suddenly seemed very surreal. As he revved up his bike he wondered how and if he was going to incorporate this darkness into their sweet little world.

 _Thanks for reading and PLEASE let me know what you think! xxxxxx_


	18. Chapter 18

_So sorry i havent updated! Im on holiday in France and the wifi is.. shit to say the least! But we move to another house tomorrow so hopefully it will be better then! Anyway here's a short chapter for you all! ;)_

Happy winced when he drove over the bump to enter the lot. His ribs felt like they where completely bruised and his head was throbbing. He could vaguely make out silhouettes standing in the backlit clubhouse doorway. The thought of his girl waiting for him and being ready to take care of him immediately softened the pain he was in.

The atmosphere amongst his brothers was upbeat, their victory was felt by everyone as justice being served. As he got closer to the door however he struggled to make out the lean figure of Lita in the shadows of dawn. His stomach clenched up when he realised she wasn't there. Pushing through the other women and shrugging off any hands that grabbed him he stormed to the dorms. Breathing heavily he threw the door to his dorm open with a loud bang. His darting eyes immediately found hers, wide open and looking frightened.

"Jesus Hap!" Lita said, still startled by her rude awakening and at the same time alarmed by his state. She struggled to free herself from her cocoon of sheets and stumbled over to him, immediately wrapping her arms around him tight. "Oh Hap" she muffled when she felt him bury his face in her hair and wince when her arms touched his ribs.

Happy was fighting a war inside, a war he was very unfamiliar with, he was fighting tears. When he had failed to make out his girl he suddenly got incredibly frightened she had split, realising this kind of life was too much for her. Seeing her so innocent and startled in his bed had soothed his fear and gone even further to soothe his adrenaline. Her smell and her tiny form secure in his arms made him realise he was in love with her and he was in no way able to let her go. The softening effect she had on him scared him, but he also felt more like a _man_ than he had ever felt, now that he had a _woman._

….

Lita suddenly felt her neck get wet where Happy's head was buried. _"Ok this can either be drool or tears.."_ she thought, but her suspicion was confirmed when she felt a suppressed sob go through his body.

"Hap.." she started, incredibly touched by the emotion he dared to show, but before she could finish her sentence his lips came down on hers hard. The kiss tasted salty and was clearly meant to swallow any words that where about to come out of her mouth. Suddenly his hand was on her throat, squeezing slightly.

"You ever mention this to anyone you're dead girl" his voice almost painfully hoarse as he bore his dark eyes into hers. Lita nodded quietly, not daring to move. Happy released her throat and softly kissed her this time, resting his forehead on hers.

They stood together in silence for a while, breathing in each others scent and listening to the loud celebration going on at the clubhouse. Suddenly Lita broke free and put her hands under his cut, sliding it off his shoulders. She proceeded to take off his shirt, drawing in a sharp breath when she saw dark purple bruising on his ribs.

"Come" she took his hand and lead him to the bathroom. In an almost déjà-vu scene she cleaned him up, washing the blood from his face and examining his injuries. Happy underwent her care silently, his dark gaze following her every move. When he was stripped down to his boxers he couldn't suppress a low growl when her soft touch on his skin reawakened his desire for her.

Lita was not oblivious to the growing bulge under the thin fabric of his boxers as she was standing close to him to patch up the cut on his head.

"Hap.." she said, distracted by his hands roughly grabbing her ass and pulling her against his hard-on.

…

"Leave it" Happy growled, feeling a sudden need for her he had never felt before. As soon as she had put down the gauze and bandages he picked her up and went for the bed. Lita whimpered when her core was pressed against his bulge. When he lay her down on the bed and moved between her legs she immediately knew this was going to be different. He made quick work of pulling down her panties, his boxers and pushing her shirt over her head.

His full lips came down on hers and his teeth took a hold of her bottom lip. When he sucked on her lip she felt his hand go down in between them, his fingers carefully parting her folds. He breathed heavily in her mouth when he found her soaking wet. Grabbing his aching cock he gently nudged her, causing Lita to look at him pleadingly, "Please Hap.."

It was all he needed. With a low sigh he pushed inside her. He put his arms on either side of her head, resting on his elbows. His weight was heavy on her body and his hips rolled against her in a maddening slow pace.

"Girl.." he suddenly growled, "look at me Lita". Lita pried her eyes open, having a hard time with it, every deep stroke caused waves of pleasure to course through her body. She put her hands on his biceps and forced herself to look him in the eyes.

"Im only gonna say this once, you don't need more, you gotta know once an for all.. I fucking love you Lita" Happy squeezed out in a voice thick with lust. "Im ready to commit for real girl".

Lita's mouth fell open and then turned into a smile. "Hap.." she started but was once again interrupted when his hand wrapped around the back of her neck, his thumb pushing her chin up. His tongue lapped at the sensitive part of her throat he exposed. His growls of pleasure came out strained, he was trying his best for once to make love to her instead of fucking her. She deserved it. And she loved it he thought with a grin. Her body was starting to tense up under him, her hips meeting every slow thrust. She suddenly drew her knees up, allowing him a much deeper angle. After a few more pumps he felt her hands scratch his biceps and her orgasm gripped his cock, causing him to let go inside her. As he assisted both their release he watched her underneath him. Her eyes where closed tight, her mouth swollen and open. Her chest rose and fell quickly and when she silently mouthed his name he felt the strength go out of him arms. He fell on top of her and held her in his grip. He was home.

 _Little filler chapter I suppose ;) Updates will hopefully be more frequent now! Please let me know what you think! xxxx_


	19. Chapter 19

"Can I go home now..Hap?" Lita asked, her head propped up and her legs still entangled with her man. She had been careful not to mention anything when he got back, not wanting to step on his toes. But secretly she had been dying to know what had gone down, how he got his injuries. Even a dark part inside her wanted to know what he had done to the people they were up against. She made a mental note to try and find out where he stood regarding the "old lady rules". The thought of being and old lady made her feel warm inside and she suppressed a smile.

Happy yawned and stretched his muscled body, lazily letting his fingers roam her messy blonde hair. "Nah" he said, rolling over to light a cigarette. He grinned, his face hidden from her. When he turned back his grin turned into a full blown smile at the sight of her annoyed face. " _We_ get to go home girl. That is.. if you want me to move my shit there at all.." he lowered his brow and let out a hoarse laugh when her little hand came down on his arm.

"Hap you tease!" Lita exclaimed, climbing on top of him right after slapping him playfully. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss, the taste of cigarettes on his breath awakening her own craving. "Of course you can move in!" she said, lighting a cigarette of her own. "Then we better get up, got some packing to do!".

…..

"Motherfucking fuck!" Happy growled when the bottom dropped out of a cardboard box carrying his books. Throwing the box aside with force he crouched down to gather them up, while cursing profusely.

"Let me help baby!" Lita crouched down across from him. He watched her as she picked up a couple of books from the pavement and suddenly froze, studying them. "Catcher in the Rye, The Picture of Dorian Grey.. Hap I had no idea you where into literature! I mean.. even into books at all!" Lita said, her face lighting up.

Happy just gazed at her. She seemed overjoyed at the hobby he had successfully hidden from his brothers for as long as he knew them. "Yeah… I like to spend my time off educating myself, never finished highschool yknow.." he said, never averting his eyes. "Just keep all this shit to yourself girl" he added, grabbing the rest of the books and getting up.

"Hap you can stop saying that, really, if im going to be.. your old lady.. you can trust me with everything I promise." Lita stood up and tried to read his dark gaze. This could be her way in to address the old lady situation.

…..

Happy grimaced as he palmed his side. His ribs where bruised, Tara's diagnoses, and he wasn't supposed to carry heavy stuff. But fuck it if he was going to let Lita break her back over it or let his brothers touch his stuff.

"Here you go" Lita said, handing him an icepack and a beer. He was sitting at the kitchen table taking a break. He hadn't responded to her statement earlier and she was determined to get his answer. She decided it probably was best to face it head on.

"Hap, are you ever going to tell me about the club? And what it really means to be an old lady?" she asked, sitting across from him.

Happy looked at her, her face displaying obvious desperation for an answer. He had been contemplating the issue on the way back from the fight the other night, and even before that. He concluded he was unable to decide. There where pro's and cons to both of the sides. "Dunno girl, _do_ you want to know what goes on? Cause its not pretty.." he said, deciding it was best to first see if she knew what she was getting in to.

"I know that Hap, I've thought about it, and I realised I want to know _everything_ about you. Good, bad, pretty and ugly. I cant love you fully if you're a man with secrets, I think we need to be honest." Lita said, nervously plucking at the label of a water bottle.

Happy suddenly got up and paced over to the kitchen window. Staring at the small square of grass that made up her backyard he exhaled sharply. "Alright. When I give you my crow, when I mark you and you're truly mine, you're gonna be the only person in this world who will know _everything_ about me." His fingers gripped the counter hard and he kept his gaze trained on the green. He felt nervous but at the same time he already felt lighter, just at the promise of sharing the weight he carried.

Lita ducked under one of his arms and squeezed herself in between him and the counter. "Thank you Hap, for trusting me." She said softly, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. Happy didn't return the embrace but bowed his head and placed a tender kiss on her hair.

"And about what It means to be an old lady, you'll have to talk to the experts" he said, grinning. "But we can make some ground rules in the future."

"Rules about what?" Lita asked, looking up suspiciously, "And when where you planning on _marking_ me?" she unwrapped her arms and pushed against his chest, trying to get some room but failed miserably.

Happy just ignored her questions and pressed against her even further, invading her space. Bending his head to the crook of her neck he lightly bit down, only to soothe again with a tender kiss. "You know, we haven't fucked in our own house yet?" he said, his voice getting more husky.

Lita squealed as Happy suddenly grabbed her hips, turning her and bending her over the counter. Lightly slapping her jeans clad ass he pressed his growing erection against it. "Better make sure that happens then" Lita said, looking back at her man with hooded eyes.

….

 _THE END… no I kid you, of course its not. I decided I would keep this chapter sorta smut free for once xD OMG I almost have 100 followers on this story! You are all AMAZING! Please keep reviewing! xxxxxxxx_


	20. Chapter 20

"I still can't believe that bitch got the Killa to play house!" Kozik exclaimed, slamming his cup of coffee down on the bar.

"Watch it!" Tig sneered in response, his icy blue stare warning the blonde biker not to push his luck. "Juice, Hap wants us to head over to our favourite drama queen down at Cara Cara to tell her Lita wont be coming in anymore".

"I'll take any excuse to go down there!" Juice said with a goofy smile, he was already halfway out the door before Tig followed, still giving Kozik menacing looks.

…

"Uuh Happy yes.. aaah fuck YES!" Lita screamed when her legs started to shake and her pussy contracted around her man's cock. Her fingers groped the counter, searching in vain for something to hold onto. Her breasts where pushed down on the smooth black surface and her hips where sore from being pushed against the edge over and over, but damn was it worth it!

Happy growled in frustration when Lita's orgasm turned out to be too much for him. He had wanted to hold out, make it last longer, but the feel of her tight wet cunt squeezing his member in throbs of please was too much for him to take. With his right hand splayed across her back and his left hand firmly on her ass he came with a violent grunt and a couple more deep thrusts.

….

Lita stepped out of the shower, still glowing from the experience that occurred a mere hour ago in her kitchen. _Their_ kitchen. She smiled at herself in the mirror as she rubbed the crisp white towel through her hair. Her face was clearing up nicely, almost no sign of the bruises anymore and the cut was healing nicely. Happy had gone off to sort stuff out at the clubhouse and she was left alone to ponder the things that had happened.

It almost felt too good to be true, Happy moving in with her on his own accord. But she was determined not to let bad thoughts ruin a perfectly good day. In fact, she was determined to keep the productivity up. After making herself a quick lunch she opened her laptop. It was time she went on the hunt for a new job. Happy had told her he would get some guys to take care of Luanne and collect her stuff, for which she was grateful, but she did intend on going over there to say her goodbyes in person. If not to thank Luanne for the chance she gave her.

Her cat immediately jumped on the couch next to her, begging for attention. "You missed me didn't you!" Lita said, petting the sweet animal. She stared at the blank google search bar. She really had no idea what she wanted to do. There wasn't much she _could_ do. With just a highschool diploma not many jobs that rose above porn, retail or restaurant would be within reach. Deciding it was better than no job she typed in _waitress job applications Charming CA._

….

"I'm so happy for you!" Lyla said and she gave her friend a hug. She had come to pick Lita up to go to town. It was almost 8 in the evening and they where both longing for a McDonalds dinner, Lyla's kids in tow. Happy had texted Lita saying he probably wasn't going to make it home that night. She had tried very had to hide her disappointment. She had their first night all planned out and had even bought food for the meal she had wanted to make him. It was almost like a cold shower, a reality check. Lyla had told her not to worry, it was what came with their kind of life. It was best to try and not depend on them too much. It had only made her feel a little bit better, and she was counting on some McDonalds fries to do the rest of the job.

Lita watched with mixed feelings as Lyla's and Opie's children ran around the playground. They had chosen to sit outside, the evening was nice and warm, putting everything in a glowing orange light. Lyla squeezed her hand, bringing Lita out of her melancholic state. She never really talked about her inability to conceive, Lyla knew this and the soft squeeze of her hand was enough of a gesture to earn her a thankful and apologetic look from Lita.

….

Later that night Lita sat on the lone wooden bench in her small yard, smoking some pot. She loved to sit in the dark garden, listening to the sounds of crickets and other creatures, only rarely disturbed by a passing car or distant voices.

She suddenly realised she knew scarily little about the man she was going to share a house with. She hoped he would soon make her a real part of his life, she longed to know the truth, his true character. Stubbing out the joint she made her way back inside. The dark night had suddenly scared her, she longed for Happy.

 _Thankyouuu for reading and please review! 33333_


	21. Chapter 21

_SOOOOO sorry its been so long! And thank you all so much for still caring and loving it!_

Lita was lying spread-eagle style on her black and gold bedspread. She was holding her phone in front of her face and staring at it intensely. For the last few weeks she had applied for pretty much every available job opening she could find in the limited town of Charming. Every time they had ended with "you'll hear from us" but the calls never came. She had nearly told Happy about her search, but had resisted. She kept up the "happy housewife" charade. She wanted to do this by herself, she knew the moment she told him she was looking, he would scare anyone into hiring her. She needed to prove to herself she still had her independence.

She smiled, thinking of the big bad killer biker who turned into her sweet and loving man the moment he entered the security of their house. She still had some trouble dealing with the fact that the club often called him away, at the most unfortunate moments and until the most ungodly hours. She feared tonight would be no exception. She was almost getting used to falling asleep alone again.

After a deep sigh she threw the phone on her nightstand. She figured she was probably obsessing over it too much, it was past 6, no way anyone would call now. She got up and made her way to the kitchen. She searched the pocket of her sweatpants for her cigarettes and lighter. She was wearing grey sweats and a tight black top, showing off her toned stomach, _to no one._ To pass the time she had started working out more regularly, using Happy's weights and going on runs.

She turned on the radio and immediately started dancing. Her cigarette wobbled in the corner of her mouth as she sang along to one of her favourite songs, a real flashback to her childhood.

" _You dont need money, dont take fame  
Dont need no credit card to ride this train  
Its strong and its sudden and its cruel sometimes  
But it might just save your life  
Thats the power of love"_

Twisting and turning her way around the small kitchen she was fixing her dinner. She only had to put the vegetable and pasta casserole she made earlier in the oven.

" _That's the power.. THAT'S THE POWER OF LOOOOOOVE"_

She was completely lost in the song as she closed the oven and set the timer.

…

Happy had broken all the speed limits on his way home. He was dying to get back to his woman. That morning she had still been asleep when Jax had called him over. Club business was getting pretty serious again. It proved to be harder than they thought to maintain relations and run Charming calm and easy. He also had to fit in his hours at the garage, keeping Teller-Morrow up and running and earning some extra cash. When that evenings church meeting had ended earlier than expected he wasted no time in rushing home.

When he was opening the door he suddenly froze, pressing his ear against the door he lowered his brow. It had almost seemed like he had heard screaming, ramming the key in the lock he threw open the door and called out for his woman.

His voice however, was drowned out by loud 80s music blaring from the kitchen. Lita's voice blending in.. not so perfectly. He exhaled sharply and a grin formed on his face. Almost like a lion stalking its prey he made his way to the kitchen, getting so close to her he could smell her freshly washed hair as it bounced on her back. He bided his time, waiting for the song to end.

"Having fun are we?" he rasped, bringing his hands up to his ears immediately to save his eardrums from Lita's scream. He regretted this decision when her fist landed right in his gut.

"Ough! Jesus!"

"OH MY GOD HAP!" Lita didn't know whether to be angry or concerned. He had scared the living shit out of her, creeping up on her like that. "Dammit you asshole! You _totally_ deserve that!" she concluded. She was breathing heavily, her hands resting on her hips and her nose scrunched up.

Happy let out a deep and loud laugh, moving forward and wrapping his big arms around the disgruntled woman. She protested at first, her face looking up at him angrily. Happy chuckled some more as he could literally see his familiar smell enter her still flaring nostrils and calming her down. He looked at her lovingly and lowered his head. His full lips lightly grazed hers before he gave the tip of her nose a kiss and hoisted her up around his waist.

"How long we got till your rabbit food is done?" he asked, moving his head towards the oven.

"20 minutes…" Lita said, a mischievous grin appearing on her face as she tightened her arms around his neck.

"Better get to it then" Happy said, his voice deepening as her crotch was already grinding on the growing bulge in his pants.

…

They never even made it to the bed. Happy earned a sharp slap in his face as he had sent half the content of Lita's dresser flying to the ground when he flung her on top of it.

"Watch it girl" he growled, his eyes sparkling dangerously. Lita held on to the dresser and lifted her hips while Happy pulled down her sweatpants and panties in one smooth move. Lita shrieked when he immediately buried his face between her legs.

A low rumble escaped his chest when he tasted her already flowing juice, lapping it up with his tongue and teasing her clit. He moved up slightly, loving the feel of her nails scraping his biceps. He started sucking on her clit while he slowly pushed two fingers inside her.

"Hap.. please.. ooh!"

He growled as he felt her walls already starting to tighten, he quickly stood back up, removing his fingers.

"Ah fuck baby why!" Lita exclaimed, but wasted no time in unbuckling his belt. She felt his wet fingers push against her lips and opened her mouth. She moaned, tasting herself and feeling his already hard cock twitch in her hand.

Happy pushed her top over her head and roughly grabbed her breasts, squeezing and massaging them. She took this time to run her tongue over her hand and bringing it down to his large member again.

"Ugghh baby" Happy growled, burying his head in her neck as her hand started working his cock. He was done with the foreplay however and pulled himself out of her tight grasp. Placing one hand on her throat, angling her head back, he put the other one on the base of his cock. He watched her eyes roll back as his slick head pushed past her entrance.

As soon as he felt her warm and tight cunt around his shaft he couldn't resist and buried himself to the hilt. Lita screamed at the sudden and deep intrusion, clawing at his tattooed shoulders. He wasted no time and immediately started pumping into her at a maddening pace. It didn't take long for her first orgasm to drip down his cock, the wet sound it gave drove him crazy.

"Come for me Hap, I want you.. so bad, come inside me please" Lita moaned, not able to keep her eyes open. His lips had attached themselves to her throat, sucking and nibbling. His one hand was assaulting her clit, rubbing circles at the same pace his dick was pushing inside her, while the other held them steady on the creaking dresser.

He noticed her legs where starting to tremble around him and when he felt the second flow of her juice he didn't hold back. "FUCK baby, thats it" he growled, letting his cum coat her walls. He kissed her roughly and suddenly pulled out. The sight before him was almost enough to get him hard again right away. Lita was leaning against the slightly foggy mirror, her legs spread open and her luscious chest rising and falling quickly. Both their cum was slowly dripping from her swollen pussy, her eyes shut tight.

He grinned when she looked up at him, licking her lips. He suddenly turned and looked at the clock on the wall. "Still got 10 minutes till my little rabbit has to get her food.." he said, his eyes turning pitch black and his hand already reaching for his throbbing cock again.

….

TADAAA .. I hope this makes up for my absence! Pleaaaaase review! Xxxxxxxxxx

 _(Song: The Power of Love by Huey Lewis & the News)_


End file.
